Doble Personalidad
by DarkYami Motou
Summary: ¿Que pasa cuando un trauma no es tratado a tiempo? Una persona que antes era amable puede llegar a cometer muchas locuras, hacer lo que jamas se atreveria a hacer su primera personalidad.
1. Cambios

**Doble personalidad**

**Capitulo 1: Cambios**

Era de noche en Domino a lo lejos se podía distinguir la figura de un joven, este iba caminando en sus ojos se notaba una mirada vacía que no miraba a ningún lugar en especifico, su ropa tenia rastros de sangre tal vez de alguna rencilla, junto a el paso una joven que volvía de trabajar, ella noto las condiciones en las que se encontraba aquel jovencito de cabello tricolor.

-¿Oye te encuentras bien?- pero el paso de largo ignorando aquellas palabras, noto que el se tomaba su abdomen de una manera insistente y caminaba tambaleante, en un momento aquel joven cayo de rodillas, ella se acerco a revisarlo y vio varias heridas en su abdomen como si le hubieran clavado un cuchillo repetidas veces, segundos después aquel chico quedo inconsciente.- debo llevarte a un hospital.

De inmediato la chica paro un taxi cargo al joven y lo metió, el conductor al ver el estado del chico se preocupo y supo que tenia que dirigirse a un hospital, al ser tarde no había mucho transito y llegaron rápido, los doctores al ver la condición en la que se encontraba lo llevaron rápidamente a urgencias.

Mientras en la noche fría un joven parecido al que había sido trasladado al hospital, al parecer buscaba a alguien ya que no dejaba de correr y nombrar a una persona.

-¡YUGI! ¿Dónde estas? Respóndeme.- en eso sonó su celular.- hola…no abuelo aun no lo encuentro no se a donde se pudo haber ido… sabes con gritarme no solucionaras nada, seguiré buscando cualquier cosa yo te llamo.- cuelga.- ¿A dónde fuiste?

Yami se había dado cuenta de que Yugi no estaba en su habitación, despertó y salió por un vaso con agua, al bajar noto la puerta de la entrada principal abierta la cerro y fue por lo que deseaba, cuando regresaba vio la puerta de la habitación de Yugi abierta, tuvo un mal presentimiento así que fue a revisarlo y fue cuando noto que no estaba, lo busco por toda la casa y no lo encontró, le aviso a su abuelo cosa de lo cual se arrepintió ya que dio el grito en el cielo y Yami decidió salir a buscarlo, pensaba ¿Por qué Yugi tendría que salir a la calle ya siendo tan noche? Se suponía que debía estar dormido, el sonido de su celular lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches llamo del hospital general de Domino.- se quedo helado al escuchar lo ultimo.- se le comunica que aquí esta internado un joven llamado Yugi Moto.

-Es mi hermano menor ¿Qué le ocurrió? ¿Por qué esta internado? ¿Esta bien? Conteste.- decía con desesperación.

-Joven solo le informo de su hermano los doctores lo están atendiendo, le pido venir para mas informes.

-Voy para allá.

-Aquí se le espera, venga con cuidado tenga una bonita noche.- cuelga.

-Después de esta noticia mi noche no será bonita.- marco a su casa de inmediato le contestaron.- abuelo ya se donde esta Yugi… quieres dejar de gritar, Yugi esta en el hospital general de Domino te veré allá.- cuelga, realmente se arrepentía de avisarle a su abuelo pero sabia que eso era lo correcto aunque no quisiera.

Yami de inmediato tomo un taxi llegando rápidamente al hospital, fue a recepción para pedir informes sobre Yugi, la recepcionista le pidió que esperara al doctor ya que solo el doctor le podría informar, Yami fue a la sala de espera, se quedo pensando ¿Por qué había salido? El abuelo Solomon llego a los 20 minutos entro y vio a Yami sentado, se dirigió a donde estaba su nieto.

-¿Qué te han dicho?

-Nada estoy esperando al doctor para que me diga como esta.

-Ese muchacho no tenia a que salir, lo mas seguro es que se fue a una fiesta a escondidas.

-No lo creo Yugi no es así.

-Claro como siempre ahí vas a defenderlo, tu hermanito no es un angelito y tampoco es un niño para que lo defiendas siempre.

-Y ahí vamos de nuevo.- rodando los ojos en fastidio.- abuelo este no es el momento ni el lugar para ponerte a reclamarme eso, tienes razón ya no es un niño pero tampoco es un adulto como tu lo crees, sabes que después de la muerte de mamá cambio mucho.

Era verdad, la madre de los chicos había muerto hace 8 años a causa de un accidente automovilistico, Yugi fue el que resulto el mas afectado ya que fue un golpe muy fuerte para el ya que solo tenia 7 años, ya no era el mismo chico alegre, se aislaba mucho, el abuelo también había cambiado se portaba muy estricto con ambos chicos, cualquier cosa lo hacia enfadar y se ponía a gritarles y a hacerlos menos como si no valieran eso hacia que Yugi ocultara lo que sentía por miedo a ser reprendido por sus emociones y sentimientos, el abuelo cada vez se volvía mas estricto tanto que ya rayaba en lo abusivo, Yami sabia muy bien la situación y trataba de darle a Yugi todo el cariño y comprensión que podía y que su abuelo les negaba, una vez el abuelo trato de golpear a Yugi pero Yami no se lo permitió desde entonces las peleas entre Yami y el abuelo eras cotidianas, Yugi solo se ocultaba no queriendo escuchar aquellas peleas le asustaban demasiado, no había día en que no se pelearan tanto así era que llegaba a las confrontaciones físicas, Yami era golpeado con tal de que a Yugi no lo tocaran pero no siempre se dejaba había veces en que se defendía como podía, cada día el ambiente se volvía mas violento, en momentos el doctor salió y pregunto por los familiares de su paciente.

-Familiares del joven Yugi.- al escuchar Yami fue a preguntar por su hermano.

-Si doctor el es mi hermano ¿Cómo se encuentra?

-Su hermano esta estable tiene 3 heridas de puñaladas en el abdomen, fueron profundas, cuando llego estaba cubierto de sangre.

-Por Dios.- Yami puso una mano en su pecho.

-Lo curioso es que cuando le limpiamos la sangre, la mayoría no era suya.

-¿Qué? No entendí eso ¿podría repetirlo?

-Se me hizo raro que de su abdomen saliera tanta sangre como para mancharlo en casi su totalidad, le limpiamos la sangre, la analizamos y eran de dos sujetos más.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso entonces?- realmente Yami no sabia que pensar.

-¿Cómo se encuentra ahora mi nieto?

-Esta estable sin duda se va a recuperar.

-¿Podemos verlo?- pregunto el abuelo.

-Claro síganme.- el doctor guio a Yami y al abuelo a la habitación de Yugi, al llegar Yugi vio al doctor en compañía de su hermano y su abuelo, sonrió abiertamente al ver a Yami.

-Hermano me da mucho gusto verte.- estiro los brazos en señal de que quería que Yami lo abrazara.

-Hola ¿Cómo estas?- se sentó y lo abrazo.

-Los dejo pueden estar poco tiempo.- dijo el doctor retirándose.

-Yo estoy bien Yami pero ¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿Qué paso?- Yami se sorprendió ante lo dicho por Yugi.

-¿No lo recuerdas?- Yugi negó.- yo iba a preguntarte ¿Por qué habías salido de la casa?

-¿Salí de la casa?- Yami asintió.- no me acuerdo solo se que me fui a dormir y desperté aquí.

-¿Esperas que crea que no sabes a que saliste?- Yugi se asusto al escuchar a su abuelo.- que conveniente perdiste la memoria y no sabes, no soy tonto dime a que saliste de la casa.

-No lo se digo la verdad, no lo recuerdo.- en un momento se quejo y puso una mano en el abdomen.- me duele.

-Dime a que saliste o eso no será lo único que te duela.- dijo el abuelo en forma muy amenazante.

-Bien ya basta, estas excediéndote y este no es el lugar para que te pongas a amenazar a nadie, ten un poco de consideración estas en un hospital.

-Y ahí vas a defenderlo, no eres su guardián y por una vez deja de defenderlo.

-Lo defenderé siempre es mi hermanito, lo voy a defender de tus abusos, por una noche piensa y mantén la boca cerrada.

-Eres un malcriado inmaduro…

-Miren quien habla de madurez.- los dos comenzaban a pelear, Yugi se tapo los oídos y cerro los ojos.

-Ya basta por favor no mas peleas por favor.- lo dijo en susurro pero Yami alcanzo a escucharlo, volteo a verlo y paro la discusión, entendió que ese no era el lugar para ponerse a pelear.

-Tranquilo Yugi no era mi intención alterarte, si dices que no recuerdas yo te creo, lo averiguaremos después por ahora solo descansa.

-¿Enserio me crees Yami?- Yami asintió, Yugi le sonrió.

-Eres un farsante.- replico el abuelo.

-Mejor cállate.- contesto Yami, solo se limito a decir eso.

El abuelo Solomon se había mantenido al margen escuchándolos platicar con un gesto de fastidio en su rostro, Yugi estaba feliz de que Yami estuviera ahí para el, paso el tiempo y dieron las 1:30 de la mañana, el doctor entro a la habitación.

-La hora de visita se termino, podrán visitarlo mañana.

-Ya era hora.- dijo Solomon.

-Doctor ¿Se puede quedar mi hermano conmigo?- pregunto Yugi.

-Solo si tu abuelo lo autoriza.

-Por supuesto que no, tu hermano tiene escuela mañana temprano, tú.- dirigiéndose a Yami.- muévete tenemos que irnos.

-Lo siento Yugi vendré mañana a verte después de la escuela.

-Que te muevas, rápido.- Yami se levanto para marcharse hasta que sintió que Yugi lo tomo de una mano y lo jalo haciendo que se sentara de nuevo.

-No vas a ir a ningún lado yo quiero que te quedes aquí, quédate aquí.- comenzaba a alterarse aunque en su tono de voz se noto algo de seriedad.- no me dejes solo.

-Yugi aunque yo me quiera quedar no me dejan hacerlo además solo será por un rato te prometo que…

-Quédate aquí, quédate aquí.- ya estaba muy alterado, el doctor mando llamar a una enfermera al ver que no se iba a calmar.

-Jovencito compórtese o tendré que inyectarlo.- dijo el doctor.

-No se lo diga y solo hágalo.- dijo el abuelo, el doctor ordeno a la enfermera inyectarlo pero Yugi no quería se resistía mucho.

-No quiero Yami no los dejes.- Yami lo veía forcejear, vio a la enfermera que iba a ponerle la inyección y la detuvo.

-No será necesario señorita yo se una manera de dormirlo sin la necesidad de inyecciones.- dirigiéndose a Yugi.- ven y dame un abrazo.- Yugi de inmediato se aferro a Yami y comenzó a cantar una canción, la misma que su madre les cantaba cuando eran pequeños, Yugi embelesado por la melodía comenzaba a cerrar sus ojos, la voz de su hermano lo envolvía en un manto de paz y seguridad, a los pocos minutos se quedo dormido con una sonrisa en su rostro, Yami lo coloco en la cama.- listo ya se durmió y no fueron necesarias las inyecciones, ya podemos irnos.

-Solo muévete y vámonos.- en el tono de su abuelo se notaba su molestia.

Los dos salieron aunque ya era muy tarde encontraron un taxi, en el trayecto fue silencio total pero llegando a casa las cosas cambiaron.

-Tenemos que hablar.- dijo el abuelo Solomon.

-¿Hablar o gritar?- respondió Yami.

-Depende de ti.

-Mas bien de ti, yo estoy dispuesto a hablar como las personas, dime que me quieres decir.

-Como siempre tienes que hacer de su guardián, deja que viva su vida ya deja de meterte, ya no es un niño déjalo madurar.- le decía gritando.

-¿Que no se suponía que ibas a hablar? Estas gritándome.- trataba de mantener la calma y no contestar de la misma manera.

-No veo otra manera de hacerte entender, quieres hacer de su padre cuando solo eres un niño.

-Déjame ver si entendí, ¿Yugi no es un niño pero yo que soy el mayor si lo soy? Si que estas mal, estoy cansado, adiós.- dio media vuelta ya no quería escuchar las incoherencias que su abuelo decía.

-Ven acá aun no termino contigo, regresa o te va a ir muy mal.- su tono era amenazante.

-Yo si acabe contigo y me voy a arriesgar después de todo tus golpes ya no me afectan como antes.- dijo Yami mientras subía los escalones.

-No me dejes hablando solo.

-Muy tarde ya lo hice ahora solo deja de alterar mis nervios y ya cállate.- se escucho el sonido de la puerta cerrarse, Yami cerro con llave.-Dios dame paciencia, solo lo soporto por no tener a donde ir, debo ser fuerte tanto por mi como por Yugi.- se acostó y se tapo bien, tardo otro rato pero finalmente se quedo dormido.

Mientras en el hospital Yugi se encontraba dormido, de pronto comenzó a tener un mal sueño eso se podía deducir por las muecas de dolor y angustia que ponía, recordaba en sus sueños los insultos de su abuelo, cosas como eres un inútil, que tonto y torpe eres, eres un retrasado, eres débil, idiota y cosas así, en un momento abrió sus ojos poniendo una mirada llena de frialdad, se levanto pero lo detuvo unas especies de mangueras, eran las que le inyectaban suero, sin mas las tomo y se las arranco causándose una herida que sangraba cosa que al parecer no le importaba mucho, se llevo esa parte sangrante a su boca tomándose su propia sangre después de eso salió de ahí, comenzó a caminar quería saber un poco mas del lugar en donde estaba, caminaba por los pasillos del hospital pero parecía estar ajeno al mundo, una de las enfermeras de turno lo vio y fue a donde estaba el.

-Jovencito ¿A dónde crees que vas? Deberías estar descansando.- pero Yugi la ignoro y solo siguió su camino sin tomar en cuenta a nadie.- jovencito ¿No me escuchaste?- lo tomo de una de sus manos pero Yugi de inmediato se zafo.

-No me molestes, solo sigue tu camino y déjame seguir el mío.- hablo con mucha seriedad pero más que nada con mucha frialdad.

-Volvamos a tu habitación ahora.- Yugi volteo a verla, la tomó de ambas muñecas, de un momento a otro sonrió y con mucha fuerza empujaba a la enfermera hasta que la acerco a una ventana y logro lanzarla a través de la ventana, se escucho un grito que termino cuando se estrello contra el piso, Yugi sonrió de satisfacción por lo que había hecho.

-Eso te sacaste por molestarme, ya puedes morir en paz jajajaja.- procedió a retirarse de ahí, recorrió mas el hospital sin ser visto, después regreso a su habitación para dormirse sin ningún remordimiento por lo que había hecho.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hola aquí estoy de regreso con una nueva locura, conforme avance la historia se vera lo que pasa detrás del comportamiento de Yugi, sin mas que decir me despido nos veremos en el segundo capitulo. Sayonara.

DarkYami Motou.


	2. Un cambio drástico

**Doble personalidad**

**Capitulo 2: Un cambio drástico**

Ya era de día Yami se levanto desde muy temprano, se baño, se arreglo y salió lo mas apresurado que pudo de la casa no quería encontrarse con su abuelo ya que lo mas seguro recibiría una paliza por dejarlo hablando solo la noche anterior, al ir caminando su mejor amigo Joey lo alcanzo.

-Buenos días Yami ¿Cómo estas?- saludo Joey con alegría.

-He estado mejor.- fue su respuesta.

-No me digas otra pelea con tu neurótico abuelo, sin ofender claro.

-Así es y no me ofende siendo verdad cada día lo soporto menos.- dijo Yami estando frustrado cada día que pasaba sentía que llegaba al limite de su tolerancia.

-Oye ¿Dónde esta Yugi? Es un milagro que no este contigo.

-Esta en un hospital.- la respuesta sorprendió a Joey.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué paso? Déjame adivinar al fin tu loco abuelo lo golpeo y lo dejo mal.

-No fue eso créeme yo no lo permitiría, el salió anoche y yo salí a buscarlo cuando me llamaron y me dijeron que estaba en el hospital, Yugi me dijo que no recordaba, no se que paso.

-¿Cómo se encuentra?

-Se recuperara de 3 puñaladas en el abdomen.- en su tono se notaba la tristeza que sentía, estaba muy desanimado.

-Al menos se va a recuperar, vamos arriba esos ánimos se que la situación en la que vives no es nada fácil pero debes ser fuerte, yo te apoyare y siempre estaré a tu lado en las buenas y en las malas.

-Sabes me alegra que seas mi amigo y que no me hayas abandonado como ellos, gracias Joey.

-vamos para que son los amigos, nadie me iba a separar de ustedes, ni siquiera tu demente abuelo, lo único que me entristece es que Tea y Tristán al final demostraron no ser amigos verdaderos.

Era cierto los dos chicos se habían alejado por causa del abuelo Solomon, había intentado aislar a sus dos nietos alegando que estando encerrados en su casa los mantendría a salvo de cualquiera que los quisiera dañar, la muerte de su hija había sido traumática para el también y mas porque era su única hija la que había muerto en aquel accidente así que quiso alejar a sus amistades por medio de amenazas, Tea y Tristán por miedo se alejaron y no quisieron saber de Yami y Yugi pero Joey se mantuvo fiel y a pesar de todo siguió viéndose a escondidas con los hermanos Moto, sin que el abuelo lo supiera ellos siguieron su amistad, Joey siempre estaba dispuesto a darles todo su apoyo y no se iba a alejar de sus dos mejores amigos solo porque Solomon quisiera.

-Después de la escuela llévame a ver a Yugi, de verdad quiero ver a mi pequeño amigo.

-Claro.- Yami sonrió después de tantos maltratos de parte de su abuelo era un consuelo tener a un amigo incondicional como Joey a su lado.

Los dos siguieron su camino a la escuela, en poco tiempo llegaron para comenzar un nuevo día de clases.

Mientras en el hospital el doctor revisaba a Yugi quien ya estaba despierto, el doctor le volvía a colocar el suero en el brazo.

-¿Por qué te quitaste el suero?- pregunto el doctor, en su tono se notaba una molestia fingida.

-No lo hice o tal vez si lo hice pero estando dormido no lo se en verdad no lo recuerdo.- se notaba que Yugi estaba alegre.

-Esta bien a veces suele pasar y mas si cuando duermes acostumbras moverte mucho no te preocupes.

-¿Dónde esta mi hermano?- pregunto al no ver a Yami.

-Mas tarde vendrá a verte.

-¿No lo dejaron quedarse verdad?- el doctor asintió.- bueno ya ni modo se que el vendrá sabe me encanto que anoche me cantara para dormirme el es el mejor hermano del mundo.

-Se ve que lo quieres mucho verdad.- Yugi asintió con una gran sonrisa.- es bastante notorio tu cariño hacia el pero también noto que no preguntas por tu abuelo solo por tu hermano.- el rostro de Yugi se ensombreció.

-El esta en casa lo mas seguro atendiendo su negocio.- dijo serio, el doctor noto aquel repentino cambio de humor y decidió indagar más en el asunto.

-De repente te has puesto muy serio, háblame de tu abuelo.

-No me gusta hablar de mi abuelo, no me gusta, basta.- comenzaba a alterarse, se llevo ambas manos a los oídos.- basta no mas peleas, no quiero escuchar; Yami me pregunta si estoy bien y yo le digo que si ya que se me cayo un vaso con agua y el vaso se rompió, mi abuelo interviene y me dice **"eres un grandísimo idiota"**, Yami le responde **"no lo insultes"**, comienza una discusión en medio de la pelea mi abuelo toma la escoba con la que iba a limpiar el vaso roto y PAM golpea a Yami una y otra vez con todas sus fuerzas, el disfruta lastimar a mi hermano, Yami esta en el piso herido y mi abuelo me dice **"ahora te toca a ti"**, tengo mucho miedo ya que no se que hacer pero como puede Yami se levanta y lo empuja alejándolo de mi y como no quiere pelear me toma de la mano y salimos corriendo a su habitación, cierra la puerta con llave y empuja su escritorio y atranca mas la puerta, escucho a mi abuelo golpear la puerta y decir **"abran la maldita puerta o les va a ir peor"** Yami no va a abrir y se mantiene alerta, cuando se dejan de escuchar los golpes en la puerta Yami se recuesta, yo le pregunto si esta bien, se que esta adolorido ya que recibió muchos golpes en todo su cuerpo pero aun así tiene las fuerzas necesarias para mostrarme una sonrisa y decir **"estoy bien no te preocupes por mi no importa lo que me pase siempre te voy a proteger no dejare que te ponga una mano encima"**.- Yugi comenzó a sollozar llevando sus manos a sus ojos.- Yami siempre es victima de el ya que siempre intenta protegerme y mantenerme a salvo no es justo para Yami.

Después de aquel relato que salió de lo mas profundo de su corazón el doctor supo que ambos chicos Vivian en un ambiente donde su abuelo los maltrataba y por lo que relataba el mayor se llevaba lo peor en sus intentos de mantener a salvo al menor, entendía porque no quería hablar sobre su abuelo y porque prácticamente alababa a su hermano mayor, bajo la mirada en señal de tristeza ya había visto ese tipo de casos en que los menores de edad ya que suponía que ambos aun eran menores eran victimas de quienes se suponen deben amarlos y respetarlos, muchos terminaban con severas lesiones otros simplemente no sobrevivían ante los maltratos, los sollozos se dejaron de escuchar para dar paso a una risa insana.

-¿Qué le ocurre joven Yugi? ¿Por qué se ríe?- aquella risa no era normal.

-Jajajaja que divertido, que divertido.- Yugi volteo a ver al doctor, su mirada parecía perdida, comenzó a cantar.-

**¿Por qué la vida es sufrimiento?**

**¿Por qué la vida es dolor?**

**Ven dulce muerte a librarme de mi existencia.**

**Ven muerte ven.**

**¿Por qué no vienes? Se que quieres.**

**Toma mi sangre y bébela jajajaja. **

-Joven Yugi tranquilícese.- estaba sorprendido por su canto.

-Yo no soy Yugi el no esta aquí ¿Quién eres tu?

-Soy el doctor Lían, el doctor que lo atiende joven Yugi.

-¿Doctor? No necesito un doctor, solo necesito morir será divertido, de que manera moriré eso no lo se, cuando Yugi no esta solo me quedo yo jajajaja, estoy solo en este mundo y por lo tanto siempre iré contra el mundo y contra quien quiera dañarnos jajajaja.

Hablaba de el mismo como si fuera diferente, su actitud cambio drásticamente estaba totalmente fuera de si hablando sobre la muerte, llamo a una enfermera para inyectarle un sedante, como todavía se reía no se dio cuenta en el momento que lo inyectaron, poco a poco se quedo dormido, el doctor Lían vio que había algo muy malo en el, algo que iba a perjudicar a muchos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hola a todos he aquí el segundo capitulo de esta historia, corto pero espero que les guste, detrás de Yugi hay algo que se descubrirá en el siguiente capitulo, mando saludos a Divine Atem, Sayori Sakura, Raven Bakura, Chiyo Asakura y VampiryFairy, gracias por su apoyo, sin mas que decir me despido nos veremos en el próximo capitulo. Sayonara.

DarkYami Motou.


	3. Ataques

**Doble personalidad**

**Capitulo 3: Ataques**

Había pasado el tiempo, Yami y Joey ya habían salido de la escuela y se dirigían hacia el hospital, ambos platicaban, cuando llegaron había varias patrullas afuera del hospital.

-Mira me pregunto ¿que habrá pasado?- dijo Joey.

-No lo se.- después de eso vieron que algunos patrulleros sacaban de entre los arbustos el cuerpo sin vida de una mujer vestida de blanco, no quisieron preguntar ni saber de aquel asunto y mejor entraron al hospital, ambos querían ver a Yugi, cuando se dirigían a su habitación el doctor encargado de atender a Yugi los llamo.

-Joven Yami ¿puedo hablar con usted?

-Claro doctor, ¿le sucedió algo a mi hermano?- se preocupo mucho temiendo que a Yugi le hubiera pasado algo.

-Hablemos en mi consultorio, acompáñenme.- el doctor hablaba tan serio que preocupo mucho a ambos chicos, llegaron al consultorio Yami y Joey tomaron asiento.

-Dígame doctor ¿algo le ocurrió a Yugi?- estaba preocupado.

-Si y no.- fue la respuesta del doctor.

-No le entiendo ¿Cómo que si y no?

-Esta muy misterioso, si algo le ocurrió a mi amigo solo dígalo y no le de tantas vueltas al asunto.- reclamo Joey.

-No hay una manera sencilla de preguntarle esto joven Yami pero ¿su abuelo los golpea?- Yami se puso nervioso ante la pregunta.

-¿Yugi le dijo eso?- esa pregunta no se la esperaba.

-No exactamente, hablaba maravillas de usted hasta que le pregunte sobre su abuelo, paso de estar alegre a estar muy serio y de una manera inconsciente comenzó a relatar un suceso, su abuelo lo golpeo a usted y después iba a golpearlo a el pero usted lo impidió, después de eso comenzó a reírse ¿su abuelo los golpea? Se lo pregunto porque quiero estar completamente seguro.

-No, el no sabia lo que le decía pero no es verdad, nuestro abuelo nos ama jamás haría algo así.- mintió ya que quería evadir el tema a toda costa.

-No le crea a mi amigo Yami lo que Yugi le dijo es verdad.

-¡JOEY!- dijo Yami en forma de reclamo.

-No debes negarlo ¿Por qué no te decides a decir los abusos de los que ustedes son victimas? Sobre todo tú eres el que siempre se lleva la peor parte ¿Te da miedo?

- Esta bien lo admito es verdad lo que mi hermano le dijo pero no me da miedo.- bajo la mirada.- me da vergüenza, no se porque el es así, todo cambio desde la muerte de mi madre se volvió estricto y muy abusivo, yo no permito que le ponga un dedo encima a mi hermanito pero a cambio yo recibo los golpes y en realidad no me importa recibirlos si con ello mantengo a salvo a Yugi de eso.

-Yami me permites que le muestre al doctor tus brazos.- le dijo Joey, quería que el doctor se diera una idea del maltrato, Yami asintió que mas importaba Yugi ya había revelado aquella realidad, Joey le quito su chaqueta a Yami dejando ver su playera azul sin mangas y botones amarillos pero también dejando ver sus brazos los cuales estaban amoratados se veía que no tenia mucho desde la ultima paliza, Yami no dejo ver mucho sus brazos ya que en minutos sintió tanta vergüenza que se volvió a colocar su chaqueta azul.

-Sus brazos tienen muchos golpes.- Dijo el doctor.

-Si pero no me duelen, estas son las marcas que me dejaron hace 3 días.

-Por lo que veo usted en cierto modo se sacrifica por su hermano, no debería hacerlo, su hermano lo tiene en un alta estima que tal si un día a su abuelo se le pasa la mano el es el que va a salir mas lastimado.

-¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Dejar que lo lastime físicamente? Perdóneme pero eso es algo que jamás voy a permitir prefiero ser yo y no el.

-Denuncie el maltrato.

-La policía no sirve, no me harían caso, ¿Quién creería que un anciano aparentemente amable seria capaz de golpear y humillar de esa manera sus nietos?- el doctor dio un suspiro resignado.

-Yugi también menciono constante discusiones entre usted y su abuelo, esas discusiones le han afectado tanto que después de reírse empezó a hablar de el mismo como si no fuera el también comenzó a cantarle a la muerte.

-Dios mío ¿mi hermano poco a poco se enferma por todo esto? ¿Qué es lo que tiene? No tiene porque cantarle a la muerte.

-No lo se joven pero puedo suponerlo, este padecimiento solo puede decírselo a ciencia cierta un psiquiatra.

-¿Por qué un psiquiatra?- pregunto Joey.

-Por sus síntomas creo que presenta una enfermedad llamada trastorno de identidad disociativo o antes llamado trastorno de personalidad múltiple.

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto Yami estando incrédulo.

-Es un padecimiento en el existen dos o mas personalidades en un mismo individuo cada una con su propia manera de actuar en el ambiente, este padecimiento debe diagnosticarlo y tratarlo un psiquiatra por eso es que yo no puedo diagnosticarlo solo le digo lo que creo que tiene.

-Un momento entonces es probable que mi hermano tenga otra personalidad, ¿mi hermano serian dos o mas personas en una?- realmente estaba incrédulo pero no estaba tan seguro ya que el doctor frente a el no era un psiquiatra.

-Probablemente.- contesto el doctor.

Mientras Yami y Joey escuchaban al doctor el abuelo llegaba a visitar a Yugi el ya estaba despierto y muy tranquilo esperando pacientemente la visita de Yami hasta que vio entrar a su abuelo, sus ojos mostraron temor y mas porque Yami no se encontraba ahí en esos momentos.

-Hola abuelito.- dijo con temor.

-Veo que ya estas mejor ahora me dirás a que saliste anoche de la casa.

-Ya te lo dije no lo recuerdo, ¿Por qué no quieres creerme?

-Porque no soy tonto, dímelo o no veras otro amanecer.- su tono de voz era amenazador.

-Quiero que Yami este aquí.

-El no esta aquí, por primera vez deberás defenderte tu solo.

-No me lastimes, no quiero.- se tapo los ojos, temblaba mucho por el pánico que tenia.

-¿A que saliste?- pregunto nuevamente pensaba que si no le decía ahí mismo lo agarraría a golpes, Yugi dejo de temblar y sonrió.

-¿Por qué mejor no te vas al diablo y me dejas tranquilo?- su voz era más seria.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste insolente?

-Lo que escuchaste así que mejor lárgate de aquí jajajaja.- volteo a ver a su abuelo su mirada nuevamente parecía perdida.

El abuelo se acerco para darle un golpe por su insolencia pero Yugi tomo el florero que una enfermera había dejado con flores para el y se lo arrojo a la cara, Solomon logro cubrirse a tiempo, el florero cayo al piso rompiéndose Yugi se levanto y tomo un pedazo de vidrio y dio un golpe cortando parte del rostro de su abuelo haciéndolo retroceder, Solomon estaba sorprendido.

-¿Cómo te atreves?

-Nosotros no te vamos a tolerar mas, te detestamos y ya es hora de que alguien te ponga en tu lugar jajajaja ¿Qué se siente que te golpeen sin razón?- sonrió plenamente, pisaba los vidrios, subió su mano para enterrar aquel pedazo de vidrio que tenia en la mano pero en esos momentos Yami, Joey y el doctor llegaron y vieron lo que estaba sucediendo.

-¡Yugi! Ya basta.- grito Yami

Yugi volteo al escucharlo aunque no le puso importancia ya que estaba dispuesto a clavar se pedazo de vidrio, Yami entro corriendo y lo tomo de la mano deteniéndolo, tomando con una mano la de Yugi y con la otra tomándolo por la cintura, Yugi forcejeaba con Yami.

-Déjame hacerlo lo merece, merece esto, merece irse al infierno.

-Ya basta esta no es forma de comportarse.- hablo de una manera tan severa haciendo que se detuviera, Yugi cerro los ojos quedando inconsciente, Yami lo cargo y lo recostó en la cama.

-Esta vez si que enloqueció (pensando: más que antes)

-Solo me pregunto ¿Qué le habrás dicho para sacarlo de quicio?

-¿Lo defiendes a pesar de que quiso clavarme un pedazo de vidrio?

-Así es, el doctor tiene una idea de lo que puede estarle pasando.

-Señor Moto por lo que acabo de ver al parecer su nieto tiene un desorden psiquiátrico llamado trastorno de identidad disociativo.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Que al parecer su nieto ha desarrollado otra personalidad y esta otra es una personalidad violenta debido a los maltratos que usted le da.

-Yo no lo maltrato solo lo disciplino.

-Claro que lo maltratas, a Yugi y a mí, nos humillas, me golpeas y ejerces abuso psicológico en Yugi.

-Maldito mocoso.- dijo Solomon entre dientes aunque Yami alcanzo a escucharlo.

-No me importa lo que me hagas o me digas ya me canse de siempre guardar silencio e inventar explicaciones para los golpes en mi cuerpo, decir tonterías como que me caí de cierto lugar o me asaltaron y cosas así y todo para justificar que mi propio abuelo me golpea pero mi paciencia se esta terminando y mas con todo lo que Yugi esta padeciendo.

-Oye Yami ¿Te gustaría vivir en mi casa? Ahí estarías mas tranquilo, tú y Yugi.

-¿Tu que haces aquí? Te dije que te alejaras.- Solomon estaba enojado al ver a Joey ahí.

-Estoy aquí para apoyar a mis amigos sin importar que tanto me amenace no lograra que me aparte de ellos.

-Veo que usted es una persona violenta, su nieto no es el único que necesitara un psiquiatra, salgan necesito revisar a mi paciente.

Salieron de ahí por lo que el doctor veía Yugi se había cortado así que trayendo lo que necesitaba le vendo los pies, no quería creer lo que le había dicho a Yami pero por lo que se veía ese diagnostico era acertado, traería a un colega suyo psiquiatra para saber mas sobre el asunto. Mientras el abuelo Solomon discutía con Yami el hecho de que siguiera su amistad con Joey.

-Te dije que tenías prohibido ver a este chico o a cualquiera de tus amigos pero como siempre tienes que llevarme la contraria.

-Yo no voy a dejar de ver a Joey solo porque tu quieres, tu eres el que quisiste aislarte en tu mundo pero yo no tengo porque, ya estoy harto que siempre quieras mantenernos encerrados, voy a irme con Joey y en cuanto Yugi se recupere también me lo llevare.

-No iras a ningún lado, dime ¿Cómo te las vas a arreglar viviendo por tu cuenta aun siendo menor de edad?

-Ya veré como hacerlo, estoy consiente que la vida es dura allá afuera pero yo me siento capaz de salir adelante y la verdad es que prefiero vivir en la calle que volver a pasar otro minuto a tu lado.

-Eres un bastardo malagradecido ¿Así agradeces lo que he hecho por ti?

-Si abuelo así agradezco tus golpes y humillaciones.

-Yami ya cálmate esto no te hace bien mejor vamos a tomar algo de aire fresco.

-¿Y tu que te metes?

-Me meto porque el es mi amigo, vámonos.- los dos dieron media vuelta y se dirigieron a los jardines del hospital.

-Gracias por apoyarme Joey sentía que ya no aguantaba estar mas ahí discutiendo.

-No tienes que agradecerme nadie debería vivir con malos tratos, entonces ¿Qué me dices? ¿Vivirás conmigo?

-Si quiero necesito salirme de ese lugar, pero el no va a dejarme ir muchas veces lo ha dicho que la única manera de que me pueda ir será sobre su cadáver.

-No le estamos pidiendo permiso tu te iras y ya no quiero que te siga tratando de la manera en que lo hace.- vio que Yami bajo la mirada.- sabes aunque tienes el valor de rebelarte y contestarle la verdad es que el aun ejerce mucho dominio sobre ti y le temes mucho aunque lo niegues, creo que es algo normal ya que te ha maltratado desde que eras pequeño.

-No me da miedo que me golpee ya estoy acostumbrado me da miedo que intente algo, ya no puedo regresar ahí no puedo ya que esta de paso mi bienestar personal pero mas importante esta el de Yugi.

-Viejo ahorita regresamos ¿Qué te parece si mientras tu abuelo esta aquí aprovechamos para sacar tus cosas y las de Yugi?, solo lo que podamos y ya veremos como sacamos el resto.

-Entonces tenemos que apurarnos.

Salieron de ahí Yami estaba decidido a no quedarse mas en casa de su abuelo ya no le volvería a tolerar mas golpes, en poco tiempo llegaron entro a su casa y pidió a Joey que esperara afuera que chiflara si venia su abuelo, como podía en una maleta metía ropa suya y de Yugi, cuando ya estuvo listo salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la planta baja, dio una ultima mirada esa casa ya no la podía llamar hogar mas bien la llamaba prisión, se dirigió a la puerta pero apenas puso la mano en la perilla sintió un golpe en la espalda que lo tiro al piso.

-¿A dónde crees que vas mi querido nieto? Me imagine que harías algo así por lo que regrese antes que tu y solo espere a que hicieras un movimiento, yo no te dejare ir, no dejare que nadie mas te tenga, nadie te va a arrebatar de mi lado.- dijo amenazando con un cuchillo.- eres mío me perteneces.- Yami se levanto rápido.

-¿Estas loco? No soy un objeto ni soy de tu propiedad.- al abuelo se acercaba a el lentamente.- cálmate por favor.- después de eso el abuelo se abalanzo sobre Yami con toda la intención de clavar aquel cuchillo quería hacerle saber que no desafiaría su autoridad y que si era necesario lo lastimaría severamente Yami logro quitarse, corrió para alejarse.

Afuera Joey esperaba tenia un mal presentimiento el cual se confirmo al escuchar a Yami gritar.

-¡Aléjate de mi no te me acerques!- corrió hacia la puerta y de una patada la derribo y vio la escena, el abuelo Solomon estaba sobre Yami con una mano le presionaba el cuello y con la otra trataba de clavarle el cuchillo, Yami como podía detenía la mano de su abuelo, sin perder mas tiempo Joey tomo el florero de la mesita de centro y lo golpeo en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente.

-Vámonos de aquí rápido.- ayudo a Yami a levantarse, tomo su maleta y salieron de ahí lo mas rápido que pudieron, una vez a una distancia segura pararon para descansar.- ¿Estas bien?- pregunto Joey estando agitado.

-Gracias por ayudarme casi me mata, no quería dejarme ir dijo que soy suyo que le pertenezco.- Yami estaba muy alterado.

-Si que esta loco tu no eres de nadie, eres una persona no un animal o un objeto, tranquilo ya paso vamos a mi casa necesitas tranquilizarte.- Yami asintió.

Aquello había atemorizado mucho a Yami, nunca creyó capaz a su abuelo de amenazarlo con un cuchillo y se dio cuenta que su abuelo prefería matarlo que a dejarlo ir, llegaron a la casa de Joey donde Yami aun no podía calmarse aquello fue demasiado aterrador.

-Cálmate amigo se que te da pavor pero debes ser fuerte además mientras estés aquí no dejare que nada malo te pase, enfrentaremos esto juntos.

-Muchas gracias Joey.- Yami le sonrió para que su amigo ya no se preocupara mas por el.

Ese día ya no regreso al hospital seguía inquieto y lo que menos quería era preocupar a su hermano, sabía que Yugi se daría cuenta si lo veía inquieto, ese día paso tranquilo sin más percances pero el día siguiente Yugi daría más sorpresas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hola a todos espero que este fanfic les este gustando, que tal el abuelo de Yami y Yugi totalmente loco no lo creen, aun hay mas sorpresas por descubrir, agradezco a Divine Atem o Divine Hathor, sayori Sakura, Chiyo Asakura, Miley Atem y VampiriLady gracias por su apoyo y sus reviews, sin mas que decir me despido nos veremos en el capitulo 4. Sayonara.

DarkYami Motou.


	4. Desorden de personalidad

**Doble personalidad**

**Capitulo 4: Desorden de personalidad**

Al día siguiente Yami y Joey se alistaron para ir a la escuela, en el camino iban con mucho cuidado para no encontrarse con nadie desagradable, llegaron bien, Yami se sentía con gran libertad al ya no estar bajo el régimen tirano de su abuelo, sentía que ya podía vivir sin el miedo a ser golpeado estaba feliz, pasaba el tiempo y llego la hora del almuerzo, Yami y Joey estaban almorzando tranquilamente cuando se acerco a ellos uno de los chicos que acostumbraban molestarlos.

-Hola bobos.- saludo muy déspota.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Kyle? Y ¿Qué te paso en el rostro?- le pregunto Joey al ver varias heridas en su rostro.

-Estas heridas me las hizo el demente de tu hermano Yami.

-¿De que estas hablando? Yugi es incapaz de actuar con violencia.- no creería lo que le dijeran de su hermanito.

-¿Eso crees? Tu hermano es un animal, hace 2 noches nos ataco a mis amigos y a mi, ellos murieron por su culpa, esa noche fue como si un demonio lo poseyera, pero esto no se va a quedar así ya me las pagara.- Kyle estaba muy molesto.

-Mejor lárgate o hare que tu rostro se combine con el color del uniforme además de dejarte en muletas.- Kyle se fue realmente estaba enojado, Yami se quedo pensando en lo dicho no le creería ni una sola palabra de lo que aquel chico le había dicho hasta que puso un gesto de sorpresa por algo que le paso por la mente.- esta demente si piensa que le vamos a creer semejante tontería ¿Qué opinas viejo?- volteo a ver a Yami.- ¿Qué te ocurre?

-Nada no te preocupes.

-No me engañas claro que te pasa algo, ya dime que es.

-Me quede pensando en lo que dijo y yo no puedo creer que Yugi fuera capaz de hacer todo eso.

-Pues porque no es capaz, vamos no pienses en eso, lo dice solo para molestarnos ya sabes como es el, le fascina fastidiarnos la vida.

-Tienes razón no me debo de dejar llevar (pensando: pero si me preocupa y si lo que dijo el doctor de que Yugi tiene otra personalidad es cierto, mejor no pienso en eso solo un psiquiatra lo podrá decir a ciencia cierta)

Mientras Yugi esperaba tranquilo la visita de su hermano, sabia que en esos momentos debían encontrarse en la escuela, entro a su habitación el doctor Lían con un colega.

-Hola Yugi ¿Cómo te encuentras?- pregunto el doctor Lían.

-Bien doctor, me siento muy bien solo espero a que mi hermano me visite.

-Yugi el es mi amigo el doctor Tyler, es un doctor que te va a hacer unas preguntas para saber tu estado.- lo único que no le dijo fue que aquel doctor era un psiquiatra, Yugi asintio sonriendo.

-Me dijeron que tienes en alto estima a tu hermano mayor Yami.

-Si el es el mejor hermano y amigo, espero que me visite, se me hizo raro que ayer no viniera.- no recordaba lo del día anterior.

-¿No recuerdas ayer?- Yugi negó.- según Lían tu hermano si vino solo que no estabas en condiciones pero el si te vio, estabas algo alterado según tengo entendido.

-¿Y porque no me acuerdo? Créame yo recordaría a mi hermano.

-Yugi ¿alguna vez has escuchado voces en tu cabeza que te digan que hagas cosas que no deseas hacer?- Yugi bajo la mirada.- puedes decírmelo nadie te va a juzgar.

-Algunas veces siento como si hubiera alguien más en mí, me habla y me dice que debo eliminar a quien se interponga en mi camino.

-¿Te ha pasado algo que sea traumático?

-Si la muerte de mi madre cuando tenía 7 años, ella conducía y un conductor ebrio se estampo contra ella causándole la muerte, fue tan doloroso me ha hecho tanta falta y después los abusos de mi abuelo hacia nosotros siempre queriendo golpearnos, al inicio si me golpeaba pero Yami comenzó a impedirlo y es a él a quien le causa más daño.- cerró los ojos sollozando

-¿Has tenido días en que no recuerdas lo que haces?

-Eso me pasa mucho como hace dos noches me dijeron que salí de la casa pero yo no me acuerdo además no se a que tendría que salir.

-¿Desde hace cuando te ocurre todo eso?

-No recuerdo con exactitud pero si se que tiene mucho tiempo, sabe en muchas ocasiones me siento triste sin ningún motivo o tengo mucha ansiedad, es tan insoportable que deseo morirme pero eso solo dura por ratos ya que después se me quita y estoy normal.

-¿Alguna vez te has llegado a percatar que tienes heridas y no sabes cómo fue que te las causaron?

-Hace tiempo me pasaba eso pero era por periodos de repente tenia cortadas en mis brazos o mis piernas y no sabía cómo o quien me las había hecho, todo eso siempre lo oculte nunca se lo dije a nadie ni siquiera a mi hermano mayor.

-¿Por qué no se lo comentas? Estoy seguro que él te ayudaría.

-Ya tiene demasiados problemas y no quise darle más, se que él me comprendería ya que me ama mucho pero yo no quiero que se preocupe mas por mí de lo que se preocupa.

-¿Qué me dices de tu abuelo?- Yugi de inmediato retrocedió.- ¿Por qué no se lo contaste a el?

-Jamás le contaría el no me comprende, siento que no me quiere, creería que lo hago para llamar la atención o que estoy loco no confió en el.- era muy obvio que hablar de su abuelo lo alteraba mucho, era algo doloroso para él.

-¿Cómo es tu abuelo?

-No quiero, no me gusta hablar de mi abuelo, no quiero.- estaba muy alterado.- aléjate de mi no quiero por favor no.- se tomaba la cabeza con fuerza, parecía que aquellas palabras se las decía a si mismo ya que no volteaba a ver a los doctores miraba a la nada.- ¡Yami! ¿Dónde estás? ¡Te necesito, ayúdame hermano! ¡HERMANO! ¡HERMANO!- gritaba desesperado.

-Tranquilícese, cálmese.- el psiquiatra lo tomaba de los hombros para evitar que se moviera de una manera violenta.

-Joven Yugi reaccione.- ambos doctores lo sacudieron un poco hasta que reacciono.

-¿Qué paso?

-Te alteraste mucho cuando mencionamos a tu abuelo.- dijo el doctor Lían.

-Lo siento es solo que me da pánico hablar de mi abuelo, no me gusta.- se abrazaba a si mismo como si buscara una forma de sentirse protegido, temblaba.

-No te preocupes tu hermano vendrá mas tarde a verte junto con su amigo.- comento el doctor Lían, Yugi al escuchar eso dejo de temblar como si aquel miedo se hubiera ido.

-¿Joey va a venir?- el doctor asintió.- ¡Qué bien!- se expreso con alegría

-Más tarde también vendremos a verte joven Yugi.- dijo el psiquiatra y Yugi asintió y los dos doctores salieron.

-¿Qué opinas Tyler?- pregunto su colega.

-Perdida de memoria, escucha voces, episodios en los que el mismo se lastima, emociones y sentimientos sin razón alguna, padece el trastorno de identidad disociativo, sin duda el factor desencadenante fue la pérdida de su madre, fue algo tan traumático que creo que aun no ha podido superar aquella pérdida.

-¿Qué opinión tienes de cómo es él?

-Es alguien que es cariñoso y afectivo y por lo que note alguien muy apegado a su hermano mayor, pero en cuanto se menciono a su abuelo tuvo un brote psicótico, pedía ayuda tal vez un recuerdo en el cual Yami no pudo protegerlo, gritaba desesperado para que su hermano lo protegiera, se ve que su abuelo ejerce mucho abuso sobre él.

-Deberías de haberlo visto ayer parecía ser totalmente diferente a aquel dulce chico que entrevistaste, ese señor golpea a su nieto mayor vi los brazos del joven Yami estaban muy morados no me dejo verlos mucho tiempo ya que de inmediato se cubrió, según se también hay muchas discusiones entre ellos, discusiones que afectan al joven Yugi.

-Es un estrés psicológico muy fuerte, al sentirse solo se aísla, tiene el apoyo de su hermano pero aun así se siente solo, cuando son las discusiones se imagina que es otra persona, al hacerlo por mucho tiempo esa persona imaginaria se convierte en otra personalidad, cuando se crea otra personalidad es para evadir aquella realidad de abuso es la que se vive, es una forma de protegerse.

-Ya veo, el hermano dice que se avergüenza pero que no le da miedo.

-Es obvio que es una mentira, no dudo que se avergüence por las marcas dejadas en sus brazos pero también teme tanto a su agresor que inventa excusas para ocultar ese miedo probablemente piensa que debe mostrarse valiente por su hermano menor, tengo que hablar con él quiero saber como es el hermano mayor y también ver la manera de ayudarle y con Yugi necesito acceder a esa otra personalidad, ya vi una quiero ver como es la otra, ver como congenia con el ambiente.

Aquel psiquiatra quería ayudarle a Yugi, ya había visto como es una de las personalidades, amable y pacifica ahora quería descubrir como era la otra personalidad del pequeño Yugi, también quería hablar con Yami para ver la mejor forma de poder ayudarle a su pequeño hermano menor y ver la forma en que se daría el tratamiento, sin que lo supiera la otra personalidad de Yugi iba a dar un par de sorpresas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hola a todos espero que esta historia les este gustando, que tal lo que Yugi revelo al doctor, aun faltan un par de sospesas pero esas las dará la contraparte de Yugi, mando un saludo a Divine Hathor, Sayori Sakura, Miley Atem, Chiyo Asakura, FallingNight, Aura y a todos los que siguen esta historia, sin mas que decir me despido, nos veremos en el próximo capítulo. Sayonara.

DarkYami Motou.


	5. Personalidad cambiante

**Doble personalidad**

**Capitulo 5: Personalidad cambiante.**

Paso el tiempo Yami y Joey se dirigieron al hospital para visitar a Yugi, una vez ahí se dirigieron a su habitación y Yugi al verlos mostro una gran sonrisa.

-Yami, Joey que gusto me da verlos.- estaba feliz.

-A nosotros también nos da gusto verte viejo ¿Cómo te sientes?- le pregunto Joey.

-Muy bien, saben creo que en un par de días me darán de alta.

-Eso es muy bueno.- se expreso Joey.

-No me lo han confirmado pero eso es lo que pienso pero yo.- bajo la mirada.- la verdad no quiero, me gustaría más quedarme aquí ya que no quiero regresar a la casa.

-No lo harás.- dijo Yami, Yugi se sorprendió por lo dicho.- al igual que tu estoy cansado de vivir así que me fui de la casa y estoy viviendo con Joey, cuando salgas de aquí viviremos los 3 juntos en paz y sin miedo a sufrir agresiones.

-¿De verdad?- Yami asintió con una sonrisa.- ¡Eso es grandioso hermano! Entonces ya quiero salir de aquí.- en eso entro el doctor Lían con su colega psiquiatra.

-Joven Yami veo que ya esta aquí.

-Si doctor Lían y por lo que veo mi hermanito ya esta mucho mejor.

-Joven Yami soy el doctor Tyler ¿puedo hablar con usted un momento?

-claro doctor, Joey quédate con Yugi mientras hablo con el doctor en un momento regreso.- Joey asintió y se quedo platicando con Yugi, Yami salió con el doctor.- dígame doctor.

-Yo soy el psiquiatra que va a atender a su hermano menor.- Yami se sorprendió no pensó que aquel doctor fuera un psiquiatra.

-¿Psiquiatra? ¿Ya ha visto como esta mi hermano?

-Hace un rato tuve una consulta e hice una pequeña entrevista con el y llegue a la conclusión de que padece de trastorno de identidad disociativo por los síntomas que presenta.

-¿Qué fue lo que le dijo doctor?

-Descubrí mediante la entrevista que escucha voces, perdida de memoria, emociones que van y vienen de una manera espontanea, también por lo que me conto existen periodos de automutilación, todos esos son síntomas de este trastorno que pueden llegar a confundirse con síntomas de otros trastornos psiquiátricos.- Yami estaba sorprendido mas por la palabra automutilación.

-¿automutilación? ¿Quiere decir que el solo se lastima?

-Es por periodos, vi que su hermano es alguien amable y muy afectivo, joven ¿alguna vez se ha puesto mas afectivo de lo normal?

-A veces solo quiere estar abrazándome y no quiere separarse de mi ¿eso es importante?

-Tal vez, eso lo descubriré teniendo sesiones con el, me gustaría ver como es la otra personalidad de su hermano, ver como congenia con el ambiente y lo hare por medio de psicoterapia inducida por hipnosis.

-¿Va a hipnotizar a mi hermano menor?

-La psicoterapia tiene como objetivo integrar esta otra personalidad para que solo exista una, muchas veces no se logra pero si se logra que el individuo pueda tener una vida normal, vamos.- Yami asintió y regresaron a la habitación donde Joey platicaba alegremente con Yugi.

-Yugi.- volteo y sonrió mas.- ven vamos a hacer una sesión con el doctor, voy a estar contigo en el consultorio acompañándote.-

El doctor le quito con cuidado el suero que tenia en el brazo y Yugi se levanto y se acerco a su hermano Joey también se acerco, caminaban hacia el consultorio del psiquiatra, Yugi abrazaba fuertemente a Yami mientras caminaba, Yami lo volteo a ver, no creía mucho en aquel diagnostico Yugi al sentir la mirada de Yami también lo volteo a ver y cerro los ojos mostrándole una sonrisa, Yugi parecía tan feliz, Yami quería saber mas sobre aquel padecimiento.

Llegaron al consultorio y el doctor Tyler le indico a Yugi que se sentara en el diván y mostro unas sillas a Yami y Joey para que se sentaran y presenciaran aquella sesión.

-Muy bien Yugi vamos a empezar, quiero hacer contacto con la persona que llevas dentro de ti, quiero saber como es esa persona.- Yugi no entendió eso, el doctor supo interpretar bien su gesto de confusión.- ¿recuerdas que me dijiste que escuchabas una voz dentro de tu cabeza?- Yugi asintió.- intentare hacer contacto con esa persona.- saco un reloj y lo comenzó a mover a los lados.- escucha mi voz, no pienses en nada, deja tu mente en blanco, te sientes pesado, sientes sueño, duerme.- en esos momentos Yugi cayo dormido.

-Esto parece sacado de una película.- comento Joey a Yami.

-Lo se pero es mejor que pongamos atención.- le comento Yami en voz baja.

-Escucha mi voz cuando truene los dedos me permitirás hablar con la otra persona que vive dentro de ti, cuando vuelva a tronar los dedos serás tu mismo otra vez, ahora.- trono los dedos Yugi con los ojos cerrados sonrió.- ¿Eres Yugi?

-No, ahora solo soy yo, Yugi no esta aquí se fue.- el tono de voz era un poco mas duro.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Dark.

-¿Por qué estas aquí?

-Para proteger a Yugi de su maldito abuelo, para que no lo golpee ni le dañe de alguna manera.

-Según tengo entendido Yami protege a Yugi de eso.

-No lo hace por las noches, en especial cuando esta drogado.- Yami abrió los ojos en impresión por lo ultimo que dijo.

-¿De que habla? Yo no me drogo, ni en sueños pensaría en probar ese veneno.

-Ya te escuche Yami.- abrió sus ojos, su mirada era muy diferente.- jamás dije que te drogabas mas bien te drogan.- Yami se quedo sin palabras al igual que Joey.

-¿Quién hace eso?- pregunto el psiquiatra.

-Quien mas cree usted, el abuelo, cuando cenas el pone unas gotas de un liquido en lo que te da de beber, quedas noqueado y no te das cuenta de los gritos de ayuda de Yugi, todo para poder abusar de el en las noches.- Yami sentía que se desmayaba al saber aquello, no lo podía creer.

-¿De que manera abusa de Yugi?

-Físicamente la mayoría de las veces, sexual solo una vez, lo golpea, lo aterroriza, sabe que no lo puede hacer con Yami consiente y la solución dejarlo inconsciente.- sonrió de una manera insana.- quiso otra vez sexualmente pero lo impedí rompiéndole la lámpara y clavándole varios vidrios en su carota horrible jajajaja, ya no lo ha hecho.

Yami se llevo las dos manos a los ojos, no quería creerlo, comenzaba a sentirse muy mal por lo que había descubierto, sentía ganas de vomitar, no podía creer que su abuelo haya abusado de Yugi de esa manera.

-Cálmate amigo tranquilízate.- entendía como se sentía Yami y no era para menos si descubrir todo aquello había sido un golpe muy duro para Yami, Joey lo sabia muy bien.

-¿Hace cuanto tiempo ocurrió el abuso sexual?

-Tiene ya 3 años.- volteo a ver a Yami y al observarlo de esa manera le dio satisfacción.- Yami ¿no has sentido excitación por las noches?- Yami alzo la mirada al escuchar la pregunta.- ya que como con Yugi no puede tal vez verte ahí, dormido, sumiso se haya aprovechado de ti, al verte ahí tan narcotizado no te das cuenta pero tal vez si lo llegas a sentir y piensas que es por otra cosa, no creo que haya desaprovechado una oportunidad como esa jajajaja.- lo decía en un tono muy burlón.

Solo eso le faltaba que su abuelo no conforme con drogarlo y aprovecharse de Yugi también haya abusado de el de esa manera ya seria el colmo, el psiquiatra también estaba sorprendido no se imagino que se revelarían cosas así, Dark lo decía con tanto cinismo y con mucha burla.

-¿Cómo sabes que el abuelo de Yugi hace todo eso?

-Lo vi, Yugi también lo vio pero el se dio cuenta que Yugi lo observaba y lo amenazo "si dices algo te matare y matare a Yami", Yugi fue obligado a mantener la boca cerrada, ¿ya termino este interrogatorio?- de repente su tono se mostro molesto.

-Aun no, me dijiste que tu nombre es Dark, es un nombre que te queda bien ya que eres alguien oscuro.- el comenzó a ladear la cabeza y a cantar.

**-muerte ven dulce muerte.**

**Ven por mí.**

**Se que me acechas**

**¿Quieres mi sangre? Te la regalo**

**Solo ven mi amargo final jajajaja**.- se reía cada vez mas.

En eso volteo a ver al doctor Tyler, vio su pluma y en un movimiento rápido se la quito.

-Joven deme eso.

-La quieres pues te la daré.- se abalanzo sobre el psiquiatra y clavo la pluma en el hombro, saco la pluma y la clavo nuevamente, iba a hacerlo una tercera vez pero fue detenido por Yami, Joey ayudaba al doctor a levantarse, emanaba sangre de su hombro.- suéltame maldito.- pero Yami no iba a soltarlo, en un intento para zafarse mordió a Yami con todas sus fuerzas.

-Ahhh no voy a soltarte así que muérdeme todo lo que quieras.- Yugi enterró mas sus dientes, el psiquiatra trono los dedos y Yugi soltó a Yami cayendo inconsciente.

-¿Estas bien amigo?- pregunto Joey con preocupación, Yami asintió mientras se tomaba el brazo en la zona donde lo había mordido.- El psiquiatra pidió que lo llevaran a su habitación, una enfermera trato la herida de Yami y la del doctor Tyler, después de aquel incidente Yami iba a hablar con el doctor Tyler ya que eran muchas dudas respecto a su actitud.

-¿Qué opina de esa personalidad?- pregunto Yami.

-Es violenta, actitud psicópata capaz de atacar a cualquiera que lo moleste, es la personalidad protectora en Yugi, actúa con violencia a cualquiera que lo moleste o simplemente lo fastidie peligrosa sin duda alguna.- vio que Yami no se atrevía a levantar la mirada.- joven podemos saber si usted fue abusado sexualmente.

-¿Cómo sabrían eso?- pregunto Joey.

-Su cuerpo daría cuenta de si ha habido alguna agresión de ese tipo, tendría que someterse a un examen de violación.

-No quiero.- dijo de una manera muy seria y algo sonrojado al pensar donde revisarían si se sometía al examen.

-¿Por qué no? Creo que debemos saber si te agredió de esa manera.

-Ya te dije que no, no quiero saberlo, no quiero que me revisen, me moriría de vergüenza, iré a tomar aire fresco, lo necesito con urgencia.- dio media vuelta para dirigirse a una salida.

-Es muy comprensible todo lo que esta sintiendo, enterarse de todo aquello es un golpe muy fuerte para el, siente una mezcla enojo, tristeza y nausea, el examen es su opción.- el doctor se retiro a su consultorio a evaluar todo lo que había pasado con su paciente.

Era cierto todo aquello había sido muy duro, no pensó que descubriría que su hermanito había sido abusado sexualmente y ahora la posibilidad que el también haya sufrido ese abuso, era demasiado para el, jamás le perdonaría a su abuelo ese acto tan despreciable ya que atento y destrozo a su hermanito de esa manera cruel, ahora mas que nunca lo odiaba con todo su corazón, pensaba muchas cosas pero mas que nada sentía una enorme culpa al no saber proteger a Yugi, al no darse cuenta de que aquello había ocurrido, ahora lo único que podía hacer es esperar que con el tratamiento que el doctor fuera a darle mejorara y así poder empezar de nuevo lejos de aquello que tanto daño les hacia.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hola a todos que tal lo que se descubrió y la manera en que se descubrió pero aun falta mas, mando un saludo a Divine Hathor, Sayori Sakura, Chiyo Asakura, Miley Atem, Kimiyu y todos aquellos que han seguido esta historia, sin mas que decir me despido nos veremos en el siguiente capitulo. Sayonara.

DarkYami Motou.


	6. Incertidumbre

**Doble personalidad**

**Capitulo 6: Incertidumbre**

Joey fue a buscar a Yami entendía a la perfección todo lo que su amigo estaba sintiendo y el mismo quería ir a darle de golpes al abuelo por hacer aquel acto tan inhumano, encontró a Yami sentado en una de las banquitas del hospital se coloco detrás de el.

-Descubrir todo aquello es muy duro.- Yami no le contesto.- creo que deberías de practicarte ese examen.

-Ya te dije que no.- contesto Yami.

-Me dirás que prefieres estar con la incertidumbre, preguntarte si te violo o no.

-Claro que lo prefiero yo no se que haría si descubro que el abuso de mi y tampoco lo quiero saber.- Yami dio un suspiro.- sabes lo que mas me molesto de aquella sesión fue que la demente contraparte de Yugi dijera aquello con tanto cinismo y todavía con burla como si lo que dijera fuera algo gracioso, del examen no me lo hare en verdad no quiero.

-Dime la verdad ¿No quieres porque en verdad no deseas saberlo o porque te apena el hecho de que te revisaran?- se sentó junto a el y vio que estaba muy sonrojado.- por tu expresión y por tu rostro que esta mas rojo que un jitomate diría que es porque te da pena, te avergüenzas.- Yami solo se cubrió el rostro con su mano no quería que viera lo sonrojado que estaba.

-Tienes razón me da mucha vergüenza además el examen seria inútil.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- se le quedo viendo un poco mas.- como se nota que en verdad odiarías practicarte ese examen.

-Se que anoche no me hizo nada de eso y tampoco las noches pasadas ya que me he despertado a media noche porque me da mucha sed y voy por agua y tardo todavía mucho en volver a dormir ya van mas de dos semanas que estoy así, si realmente me agredió de esa manera ya no van a encontrar rastros de la agresión ya que lo mas seguro fue desde hace mucho, seria inútil.

-Ya veo tienes razón ya no se encontrarían rastros de una agresión sexual si es que fuiste agredido.- Joey se quedo pensando y recordó algo Yugi menciono que la agresión contra el fue hace 3 años pero con Yami no dijo hace cuanto tiempo había sucedido y si es que había sucedido, quería averiguarlo y solo Yugi podría contestarlo o mas bien su contraparte.- es mejor que vayamos a casa necesitas relajarte y olvidar lo sucedido hoy.

-Tienes razón necesito desviar mis pensamientos, quiero pasar a ver a Yugi antes y después nos vamos.

Pasaron y vieron que Yugi estaba tan tranquilo en esos momentos, Yami sabia que esa paz que reflejaba lo más seguro era falsa o tal vez por estar lejos de su verdugo ya no sabia no que pensar, solo quería que su hermano se recuperara.

Los dos se fueron del hospital, al llegar a casa de Joey Yami se fue directo a donde era su habitación, se dio un baño ya que en esos momentos se sentía tan sucio y asqueado por todo lo que había descubierto, terminando se recostó estaba tan pensativo y tan triste, se sentía tan mal por no haber protegido a Yugi, ya veía porque había creado esa otra identidad debido a que el no supo cumplir con su promesa de protegerlo siempre, tiempo después se quedo dormido en esos momentos necesitaba descansar y estar en paz.

Mientras en su consultorio el doctor Tyler estaba en su consultorio pensando en todo lo que se había revelado, era lógico que había sucedido el abuso sexual ya que la mayoría de los pacientes desarrollan ese trastorno por haber pasado aquella experiencia traumática y debido a que esta no fue tratada Yugi quiso evadir esa realidad, quiso sentirse protegido y debido a que a su hermano mayor lo drogaban no pudo obtener esa protección de el así que se creo un alter ego, uno que haría lo que el no se atrevería a hacer, atacar e incluso matar, hacer todo tipo de cosas sin remordimiento alguno, pensaba como Yami no se dio cuenta de aquella situación y la respuesta fue fácil su abuelo se aseguro de que no lo viera, fuera como fuera ahora era mejor tratarlo, pensaba que lo mas seguro Yami también fue victima de ese tipo de abuso solo que el prefería negarlo y solo no sabiendo si existió la agresión podría lograrlo, sabia que tendría que tratar a los dos hermanos ya que los dos tenían sentimientos reprimidos que los dañaban profundamente.

Mientras Joey también se encontraba pensativo, la incertidumbre de si su amigo Yami había sido agredido de esa manera lo estaba matando, quería saber así que cuando se aseguro que Yami estuviera dormido salió y se dirigió al hospital, quería saber la verdad, al llegar al hospital hablo con el doctor Lían y pidió ver a Yugi, fue a su habitación junto con el doctor Lían y noto que estaba despierto, sus ojos eran escondidos por sus mechones rubios.

-Hola Yugi.- pero el no contesto estaba muy serio.- am Yugi.

-¿Qué quieres Wheeler?- su tono era muy frio Joey lo noto muy bien.

-¿Eres Yugi o Dark?

-Dark.- volteo a ver a Joey quien pudo apreciar aquella frialdad en sus ojos, el doctor se quedo en el marco de la puerta observando, tenia en su mano una inyección, eso por si era necesaria para controlarlo ya le habían contado lo sucedido así que era mejor prevenir.

-Justo con quien quería hablar, oye hace rato dijiste muchas cosas con el otro doctor y quiero salir de una duda y solo tu me la puedes aclarar.- estaba muy atento a las palabras de Joey con una sonrisa burlona.- el demente de Solomon ¿Le hizo algo a Yami mientras el dormía? Y ¿Hace cuanto tiempo ocurrió?

-¿Joey quiere saber si ocurrió una violación a su amigo Yami?- se quedo pensando.- ¿Por qué Joey quiere saber?

-Porque no quiero que Yami viva con esa incertidumbre.

-Pero que lindo, tan lindo que me dieron ganas de vomitar, la verdad es que no te lo voy a decir, quiero que tenga esa incertidumbre.

-Vamos ¿Por qué no? Creo que Yami merece saberlo por favor dímelo.- le suplico.

-Te escuchas tan patético suplicándomelo jajajaja esta bien solo porque me hiciste reír te lo diré, hace 6 meses estuvo a punto de hacer a Yami lo mismo que le hizo a Yugi hace 3 años pero jamás llego a eso yo no lo permití y de ahí jamás lo ha vuelto a intentar, ya tampoco lo droga desde hace mmm que serán 2 semanas o tal vez 3 semanas.

-¿Entonces ese demente si quiso abusar de mi amigo? No pensé que te preocuparas por Yami.

-jajajaja no lo malinterpretes no lo permití por una razón, si lo hacia cuando Yami estuviera inconsciente jamás podría escucharlo gritar y pedir que parara así no tiene ningún chiste para mi.- Joey se sorprendió al saber su motivo.

-Así que ¿si Yami hubiera estado consiente lo habrías permitido?- asintió con una gran sonrisa.- si que estas loco.

-Piensa lo que quieras y te diré algo: no hay nada mejor que escuchar a la victima suplicar al victimario para que pare y que este no escuche, deleitarse en el dolor de los demás es lo mejor, hacerle saber que puedes hacer lo que quieras con esa persona, destruir su alma, su espíritu, sus ganas de vivir, dejarlo hecho un despojo humano sin que lo pueda evitar es la mejor de las sensaciones, si no veré como le destroza cada parte de su cuerpo, su alma, como destruye su autoestima entonces no lo permitiré ya que no me dará la satisfacción que busco jajajaja.

Joey estaba atónito jamás se espero esa respuesta, comprobaba dos cosas, la primera que para alivio de Yami no había sido abusado y la segunda que la contraparte de su amigo era un psicópata.

-Voy a dormir solo una cosa Wheeler no me vuelvas a molestar o te lo hare lamentar.- cerro sus ojos, Joey se le quedo viendo minutos después volvió a abrir los ojos pero su mirada había cambiado estaba llena de inocencia.- hola Joey ¿Cómo estás?- saludo alegre, Joey supo que era su amigo Yugi.

-Hola Yugi hasta que vuelves en ti.- Yugi puso un gesto de confusión.

-¿a qué te refieres con eso?

-¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas amigo?

-Que fuimos al consultorio del doctor y me mostro un reloj y de ahí que desperté aquí ¿Dónde está mi hermano?- volteaba pero no veía a Yami.

-Yami se sintió mal y el doctor lo envió a casa para que descansara.

-¿Es cierto doctor?- el doctor estaba detrás de Joey.

-Es cierto se sintió mareado así que era mejor que descansara pero no te preocupes el vendrá a verte mañana.

-Espero que se mejore.- sonriendo.- sé que si, doctor ¿Cuándo me dará de alta? Ya me siento muy bien.

-Primero se te harán algunos exámenes y si ya se te considera listo ya te podrás ir, tengo que hablar con tu amigo.- Yugi asintió y Joey salió con el doctor.- joven Joey por lo que me comento Tyler la otra personalidad de su amigo es altamente agresiva, Tyler le hará otro examen pero por lo que yo noto creo que su amigo necesitara hospitalización en un psiquiátrico pero eso lo determinara Tyler ya que el es el psiquiatra.

-Ya veo ahora es el Yugi amable pero lo que me dijo su contraparte es perturbarte me alegra saber que Yami no fue abusado eso sería el colmo.

-El abuelo de los chicos es una persona enferma, aprovecharse así de sus nietos, manténgase a salvo Yugi está tranquilo y veremos que siga así, me retiro pueden entrar a verlo.- Joey entro a la habitación de Yugi.

-Yugi me tengo que ir, veré como esta Yami vendremos a verte mañana después de la escuela.

-Está bien Joey cuida a mi hermano y espero que se mejore, dile que lo quiero mucho y que le mando abrazos.

-Así será viejo.- le revuelve el cabello provocando que Yugi se riera.- nos vemos.- sale de la habitación, Yugi se quedo tranquilo y sin más percances solo esperaba que no pasara nada más.

Joey se marcho del hospital y se dirigió a su casa Yami ya estaba despierto leía un libro sentado en la sala de la casa.

-¿A dónde fuiste?- pregunto Yami.

-Al hospital a averiguar ciertas cosas.

-¿Qué? ¿Averiguar qué?

-Averiguar si te violaron.- Yami solo abrió sus ojos en impresión, quedándose boquiabierto.- y sí que lo averigua, te lo diré.

-No quiero saber.- fue la respuesta de Yami.

-¿Por qué no?- pregunto Joey.

-¿De qué me servira saberlo? Solo para angustiarme además ¿Cómo lo supiste? No hay manera.

-Claro que si, se lo pregunte a Yugi o Dark.

-¿Qué? Pero como ¿hablaste con su contraparte?

-Si me dijo que hace 6 meses estuvo a punto de hacerte lo mismo que le hizo a Yugi pero que el no lo permitió así que ya no tienes de que preocuparte no te violaron, solo te lo dijo de esa manera para meterte la incertidumbre y te angustiaras en pocas palabras solo para poder reírse de ti.

-Que gracioso me pareció tan cómico, no puedo creer lo demente que esta esa otra personalidad, bueno al menos me alegra saber que mi integridad sigue intacta ya tengo un peso menos de encima.

-Si pero su motivo para evitarlo es muy perturbarte.- Yami no entendió.- dijo que si no te iba a escuchar gritar y pedir que se detuviera entonces no tenia motivo para permitirlo…

-Ya no me digas mas ya no quiero saber lo que averiguaste, definitivamente Yugi necesita ayuda.

-El doctor Lían cree que debe ser tratado en un hospital psiquiátrico pero eso debe decidirlo el doctor Tyler.

-Entiendo, lo mas seguro es que el psiquiatra lo decidirá mañana, esto es difícil pero hare lo necesario para que mi hermanito se cure.- Joey asintió.

Yami estaba más tranquilo al saber que ese abuso no existió con el y esperaba que Yugi se recuperara, solo deseaba lo mejor.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hola a todos he aquí el capitulo 6 de esta historia, aun faltan un par de cosas mando un saludo a Divine Hathor, Sayori Sakura, Miley Atem, Chiyo Asakura, Demonic Roaring God RAven y a todas las personas que leen esta historia, sin mas que decir me despido nos veremos en el próximo capitulo. Sayonara.

DarkYami Motou.


	7. Pasado Doloroso

**Doble personalidad**

**Capitulo 7: Pasado doloroso**

Ya había pasado otro día en Domino en la mañana una persona decidió faltar a la escuela, en su corazón había un fuerte deseo de venganza contra Yugi, se dirigió al hospital al entrar pidió informes de la habitación de Yugi cuando le dijeron lo que deseaba saber se dirigió hacia la habitación, al entrar lo vio recostado.

-Hola pequeño demente.- Yugi volteo encontrándose con aquella persona que siempre lo atormentaba en la escuela.

-Kyle ¿Qué quieres?- pregunto Yugi estando muy temeroso ya que la expresión de Kyle no era nada amigable, le dio mucho más miedo al verlo sacar un cuchillo.

-Vine a vengarme, mataste a mis amigos y ahora voy a cobrarme lo que me hiciste.

-¿Qué? Yo no hice eso, yo no me atrevería a quitar una vida.

-Todos creen que eres un angelito pero realmente eres un demonio, esa noche nos atacaste, mataste a mis amigos, te herí pero tú también me heriste, me las pagaras.

Se abalanzo contra Yugi quien salió corriendo de ahí siendo perseguido por Kyle, Yugi estaba aterrado.

-¡Alguien ayúdeme! ¡Yami ayúdame!- su expresión era de angustia pero poco a poco fue cambiando a uno sonriente y su mirada fue tornándose fría, en uno de los pasillos perdió a Kyle, el observaba pero no lo veía cuando menos se lo espero recibió un golpe por la espalda, al caer vio a Yugi que estaba detrás del con un palo de escoba.

-Hola Kyle con que viniste a herirnos, mala idea meterte con nosotros, esa noche fue tan placentera, **"no me mates"** gritaron tus amigos pero tú me apuñalaste.- dijo mientras sonreía, en sus ojos había un brillo insano.

-Reconoces al fin lo que hiciste, mataste a mis amigos.

-Buscaron su muerte al igual que tu.- Kyle recibió un golpe más en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente, lo tomo de los pies y lo arrastro al armario de intendencia que estaba cerca de ahí, una vez en ese lugar tomo el cuchillo de Kyle comenzando a apuñalarlo una y otra vez para cuando termino Kyle estaba muerto, su bata de hospital había quedado manchada de sangre.

Con el cuchillo en la mano se dirigió a su habitación, se sentía agitado pero también muy satisfecho, estaba muy ansioso, tanta era su ansiedad que comenzó a cortarse los brazos, se hacía heridas grandes cuando termino de lastimarse se acerco a la ventana y tiro el cuchillo, se recostó en la cama, sonreía al ver su sangre correr por sus brazos, cerró los ojos.

10 minutos después entro el doctor Lían encontrándose con aquella escena, Yugi sangraba mucho, parte de su bata y cama cubiertas con sangre, sus brazos salían de la cama y varias gotas caían al piso, estas habían formado un charco, el doctor de inmediato llamo a sus colegas para que le ayudaran, Yugi ya había perdido mucha sangre fue llevado de inmediato a urgencias para intentar salvarlo.

Paso el tiempo y Yami junto con Joey salieron de la escuela, lo que no se imaginaron fue que se encontrarían con alguien desagradable para Yami.

-Yami.- los dos voltearon pero Yami fue el que puso un gesto de desagrado.

-No te me acerques.- haciéndose un paso hacia atrás.- ¿Qué es lo que quieres abuelo?

-Vuelve a casa, donde estarás seguro me he preocupado por ti.

-Ni en sueños volveré ahí.- Solomon lo tomo de una mano pero Yami de inmediato se soltó del agarre no quería que lo tocara.- no me toques ¿Cómo puedes tener el cinismo de venir y pedirme que vuelva después de que intentaste abusar de mi y te aprovechaste de Yugi?- quería agarrarlo a golpes darle un poco del dolor que su hermanito padeció pero se estaba controlando.

-¿Quién te dijo eso? Le mostré mi amor a Yugi y quise mostrártelo a ti.

-¿Violándonos es como querías demostrar que nos amas? Qué asco, nunca más me volverás a poner un dedo encima ni a dañar a mi hermano, no te tolerare mas.- Solomon no tomo eso bien ya que lo tomo de los brazos forcejeando con Yami.- ¡Suéltame!

-tu vendrás a casa conmigo.

-No lo creo.- Joey tomo los brazos de Solomon liberando a Yami.- el dijo que no y usted aunque le cueste trabajo deberá de respetar su decisión.

-Tú eres el culpable de que mi nieto se haya vuelto rebelde.

-Le abrí los ojos que es diferente ya es hora de que deje de usarlo como saco de box.- soltó a Solomon para tomar la mano de Yami y salir corriendo, Solomon no pudo alcanzarlos, cuando vieron que ya no había peligro se detuvieron a descansar.

-Gracias por quitármelo de encima.

-No hay de que Yami tu no volverás a esa casa de pesadilla, vamos a ver a Yugi.- los dos se dirigieron al hospital, al llegar se dirigieron a la habitación de Yugi encontrándose con una sorpresa, si bien no vieron a Yugi pero lo que si vieron fue parte de la cama y el piso manchados con sangre, Yami fue el que más se impresiono.

-¿Qué… que fue lo que paso aquí?- en eso el doctor Lían apareció detrás de ellos.

-Cortes en sus brazos y muñecas, fueron muy profundos, perdió mucha sangre.- Yami estaba tan conmocionado que no podía hablar de la impresión.

-Pero está bien ¿verdad?- pregunto Joey.

-Se repondrá, si lo hubiéramos encontrado más tarde el hubiera muerto desangrado.

-¿Cómo pudo pasar? ¿Quién le hizo eso? ¿Dónde está? Tengo que verlo.- decía y preguntaba con mucha desesperación.

-Cálmese joven Yami su hermano esta en sala de recuperaciones, si lo ve en ese estado solo lo va a alterar espere a calmarse.

-No quiero calmarme quiero ver a mi hermanito.

-Te tienes que calmar, no te van a dejar ver a Yugi así.- lo tomo de sus hombros, Joey también estaba mal pero sabía que debía ser fuerte e intentar calmar a Yami quien se llevo una mano a los ojos.

-¿Hasta cuándo va a terminar esto Joey?, es una pesadilla primero él y ahora esto.- al doctor le intereso lo que dijo.

-Vamos a mi consultorio, le daré un calmante ya que en ese estado no lo dejare ver a Yugi.- Yami asintió, los 3 se dirigieron al consultorio donde el doctor le dio un calmante a Yami que poco a poco fue haciendo efecto.- ¿Ya estas mejor?

-Solo un poco, no me siento del todo bien.

-Se que todo esto es difícil pero deberá anteponerse, veo que usted es fuerte ya que ha soportado mucho y sigue adelante.- Yami simplemente no contesto.- ¿A qué se refirió con primero él?- Yami no volvió a contestar así que Joey lo hizo por él.

-Se refiere a que nos encontramos con su degenerado abuelo, vera Yami ya está viviendo conmigo y él quería que regresara pero yo no permitiré que regrese ahí ya que le esperaría lo peor.- el doctor noto que Yami cerraba sus puños con mucha fuerza, supo que estaba reprimiéndose, iba a decir algo cuando entro su colega.

-Me entere de lo que paso ¿Cómo se encuentra Yugi?- pregunto Tyler.

-Se está recuperando, logramos salvarlo.- el doctor Lían salió con su colega un momento.- Tyler ¿te puedo pedir un gran favor?- Tyler asintió.- has una evaluación psicológica a Yami, note que toda la tristeza y cólera que siente la esta reprimiendo, ayúdale a sacar todo lo que lleva adentro.

-Ya lo tenía contemplado algo así, le ayudare Lían ahora mismo.- los dos doctores volvieron a entrar.- joven Yami quiero hacerle una valoración psicológica a usted y su amigo.

-¿Por qué doctor?- pregunto Yami.

-Para llevar mejor el tratamiento de su hermano ya que como usted y su amigo son partes afectadas en todo esto si usted y su amigo acceden a una valoración pueden ayudar de una mejor manera a Yugi.

Los 2 accedieron y mas porque sería una manera de ayudar a Yugi fueron al consultorio del doctor Tyler el primero fue Joey.

-¿Cómo se siente con todo esto joven Joey?

-Mal, es una tristeza todo lo que esta sucediéndole a mis amigos.- dijo con algo de nostalgia.

-¿Cómo es su relación con los hermanos Moto?

-Es buena pero tiene su impedimento.

-¿A qué se refiere?

-Al abuelo, yo conozco a Yami y Yugi desde que éramos niños, íbamos a la primaria juntos desde el primer año, su abuelo era cariñoso y muy amable pero en cuanto la señora Moto murió en ese accidente todo cambio, se volvió abusivo, intento alejarme de mis amigos pero no lo logro.

-¿Los hermanos tenían otros amigos?

-Si Tea y Tristán, los 5 éramos muy unidos pero ellos se alejaron por las amenazas que nos hacia el señor Solomon, tuvieron miedo y yo también pero no podía abandonarlos.

-Veo que ustedes son muy unidos a pesar de todo los apoyas.

-Siempre será así para mi ellos no son solo mis amigos son también como mis hermanos, ellos siempre me han apoyado en todo, cuando mis padres se divorciaron, y también cuando mi padre murió, siempre han estado conmigo a pesar de la situación en la que viven.

-Como hermanos, es bueno que sienta eso.

-Claro, sabe los hermanos no tienen que compartir sangre también son los amigos que siempre estarán ahí para apoyarse.

El doctor Tyler se dio cuenta de la clase de chico que era Joey, se veía que era my apegado a los dos hermanos, se dio cuenta que entre ellos existía una amistad verdadera, una amistad tan fuerte que supero el obstáculo que representaba Solomon, después de hablar con Joey el que seguía era Yami.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Enojado, triste y muy consternado.

-¿Cómo te llevas con Joey?

-Bien el es mi único amigo, el único que de verdad está conmigo.

-Note que es un amigo incondicional, me dijo que te aprecia mucho y a Yugi, según me dijo son amigos desde la infancia, también me comento que tu abuelo alejo a tus otros dos amigos.

-Eso fue un golpe muy duro para los dos, los amenazo diciendo que si no se alejaban les haría mucho daño, Joey fue el único que no se aparto, el me abrió los ojos.

-¿de qué manera te abrió los ojos?

-Me hizo ver una realidad que me negaba a aceptar, sabe antes si no le decía a nadie lo que nos pasaba podía fingir que no pasaba, Joey me dio el valor que necesitaba para poder confrontar a mi abuelo, es por eso que mi abuelo lo odia porque cree que por el me hice un chico rebelde pero lo que Joey hizo por mi fue hacer que me diera cuenta que mi hermano y yo merecemos ser respetados, Joey y Yugi son lo único bueno que tengo en mi vida.- aquello lo decía con tanto dolor que prefería reprimirlo.

-¿Cómo comenzó todo?

-Fue después de la muerte de mi madre él se volvió mas y mas estricto, tres semanas después comenzaron los golpes, yo tenía 8 años y Yugi tenía 7, alejo a nuestras amistades, algunas veces me golpeaba tan fuerte que no podía respirar, inventaba pretextos para ocultar esa realidad, después de literalmente masacrarnos pedía disculpas y decía que no lo volvería a hacer hasta la siguiente vez.

-En pocas palabras los trataba como si ustedes no sintieran nada.

-Si, ya no sabía qué hacer, un día estaba tan golpeado que no me podía mover bien y fue cuando Joey me dijo que si él había llegado hasta esos límites es porque lo permiti, me decia que debía hacerme respetar, yo pensaba que él iba a cambiar pero Joey me decía que saliera de esa ilusión que jamás iba a cambiar que si nos amara como decía no nos lastimaría, porque alguien que ama respeta y no lastima hasta casi matar, ahí me di cuenta de que Joey tenía toda la razón y comencé a confórtalo, los maltratos hacia Yugi disminuyeron o al menos eso pensé.- cerro sus ojos.

-Joven Yami veo que todo esto le duele mucho, desahóguese, llore si es necesario.

-Aprendí que llorar solo empeoraba las cosas, si derramaba una lagrima era golpeado ya que según mi abuelo solo los débiles lloran.

-Eso es una mentira, llorar no es una muestra de debilidad es una muestra de que es un ser humano, una persona que siente, usted no es de acero, llorar es sano porque saca las emociones que lo dañan, yo creo que usted es alguien fuete ya no tiene porque cargar con aquello déjelo salir.- Yami tenía ganas de llorar pero no lo hizo solo se quedo callado, el doctor Tyler lo supo y siguió con evaluándolo para cundo termino Yami ya se sentía mejor al contar todo lo sucedido.

Después de eso fueron a ver al doctor Lían quien los dirigió a donde estaba Yugi, el estaba dormido se podían ver sus brazos vendados, a Yami le dio tanta tristeza verlo así.

Yami y Joey se quedaron con el todo el día, el no despertó, ya siendo de noche los dos se marcharon y esperaban que no sucediera nada mas, esa noche Yami se dio un baño para cuando termino se puso su bata y se acerco al espejo que había en el baño, quedo mirándose, se desabrocho su bata descubriéndose solo la parte superior de su cuerpo, observaba las marcas dejadas por los golpes las cuales unas eran más notorias que otras, bajo su mirada y pensaba que si hubiera tenido el valor de abandonar antes aquella prisión su cuerpo no estaría tan marcado y Yugi no estaría en ese estado, después fue a vestirse y se acerco a la ventana mirando las estrellas, mirarlas le daba tanta nostalgia que comenzó a derramar lagrimas, estando a solas podía llorar, después el cansancio lo venció después de tanto llorar pero solo así pudo tener algo de paz.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hola a todos espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, la frase que dice Joey "los hermanos no tienen que compartir sangre también son los amigos que siempre estarán ahí para apoyarse" la dedico a mis hermanas, mando un saludo a Divine Hathor, Sayori Sakura, Raven Bakura, Miley Atem y a todos aquellos que han seguido esta historia, sin más que decir me despido nos veremos en el próximo capítulo. Sayonara.

DarkYami Motou.


	8. Secretos revelados

**Doble personalidad**

**Capitulo 8: Secretos revelados**

A la mañana siguiente el doctor Tyler estaba en su consultorio examinando la situación de su paciente, sus patrones de comportamiento, tomo su grabadora presiono un botón y comenzó a grabar.

-Nombre del paciente Yugi Moto, edad 15 años, enfermedad psiquiátrica trastorno de personalidad disociativa, la primera personalidad del paciente es amable, dulce, sin malicia alguna, expresa arrebatos de cariño y amor desbordados hacia su hermano mayor; segunda personalidad de nombre Dark es todo lo opuesto, narcisista con brotes que caracterizan a un psicópata, no siente remordimiento ni empatía ni culpa, capaz de herir a quien quiera dañar a Yugi, esta personalidad es resultado de frecuentes abusos físicos y psicológicos de parte de su abuelo, los detonantes la muerte de su madre y el abuso sexual de su abuelo, si la violencia se acrecenta en este ser será necesario el ingreso a un hospital psiquiátrico para un mejor tratamiento.

En esos momentos dejo de grabar salió de su consultorio para dirigirse a la habitación de Yugi, lo encontró durmiendo pero no estaba en paz ya que lloraba, lo mas seguro en sus sueños recordaba los abusos sufridos.

-Tranquilo Yugi voy a ayudarte a superar todos esos traumas y también ayudare a tu hermano mayor ya que ambos tienen mucho que sacar.

En esos momentos dejo de llorar aunque no despertó solo se quedo en paz, era como si sus palabras le habían traído paz.

Salió de la habitación, pensó en hacer una visita al abuelo Solomon, saber que lo llevaba a ser tan cruel con sus nietos, en medio de sus pensamientos se topo con su colega Lían.

-Hola Tyler se ve que viniste a hacer una visita al paciente.

-Quiero ver una mejor manera de ayudarle pero no solo a el también a su hermano.

-Veo que te preocupas demasiado Tyler.

-Por lo general no es así pero ellos me robaron el corazón solo quiero ayudarles, mas tarde iré a ver al señor Moto, quiero ver que lo lleva a actuar y lastimar de esa manera a sus nietos.

Y así lo hizo, dejo pasar un buen rato después pidió en recepción algún dato sobre Yugi, la recepcionista dio la dirección que tenia anotada y de inmediato se dirigió allí, llego a la residencia y toco la puerta, en minutos abrió un hombre de baja estatura de cabello canoso, Solomon miro al doctor con desconfianza.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere?- pregunto Solomon de una manera nada amable.

-Soy doctor del hospital general de Domino mi nombre es Tyler, yo soy quien da los cuidados psiquiátricos a su nieto Yugi.

-¿Psiquiatra? ¿Cómo esta Yugi? ¿Cree que esta loco?

-Loco no esta muy lastimado, quiero hablar con usted y ver este medio ambiente.

-Pase no tengo nada que ocultar.- Tyler entro a la casa la estancia se notaba tranquila pero él sentía un ambiente irradiaba dolor.

-Dígame ¿Cómo se lleva con sus nietos?

-No muy bien Yugi es muy retraído y Yami es un chico rebelde, irse de donde estaría seguro, todo es culpa de ese amigo que tiene le mete ideas tontas.

-¿Aquí estaban seguros?- pregunto Tyler.

-Claro que sí, yo soy su abuelo y sé lo que les conviene pero ellos no quieren escuchar.

-Muchos buenos tutores pueden llegar a equivocarse.- eso no le gusto a Solomon.

-Yo no me equivoco solo que ellos se dejan influenciar por las malas compañías, le prometí a mi hija que los cuidaría y no le fallare créame cuando Yugi salga del hospital estará aquí y Yami también, los dos deben estar en su hogar aunque no quieran.

-¿Ha llegado a lastimarlos de alguna manera?

-Jamás, los disciplino que es diferente, deben aprender a comportarse pero ese chico Joey siempre los corrompe metiéndoles ideas nocivas.

-Ya veo.- dijo en un tono que denotaba que no le creía la mas mínima palabra.- ¿me permite ver las habitaciones de los chicos?

Solomon asintió en realidad no le importaba ya que según él no había nada ahí que dijera lo contrario. el doctor subió y entro a la habitación de Yami, se veía ordenada pero sintió un escalofrió que le recorrió el cuerpo al entrar a la habitación era como una sensación de dolor y desesperación muy fuertes, observo un momento más la habitación y vio en el escritorio una libreta al tomarla se dio cuenta que era un diario, aquello le sería útil así que se lo guardo, después entro a la habitación de Yugi y la misma sensación de dolor y desesperación se hizo presente solo que un poco más fuerte, por un momento creyó escuchar los gritos de auxilio, desesperación y angustia de los hermanos pidiendo a aquel que debería amarlos que se detuviera, suplicando que no los lastimara mas en definitiva a aquella casa no se le podía llamar un hogar cálido lleno de amor a su parecer era más una prisión donde el verdugo siempre estaba listo para masacrar y torturar a sus víctimas, aquel anciano se veía noble y de buen corazón pero al escucharlo hablar se dio cuenta que era un hombre que le gustaba provocar dolor, noto que sus nietos eran más una propiedad para el que seres humanos, bajo ocultando el diario.

-Señor Moto si hay algún cambio en la condición de Yugi se le hará saber.- Solomon no dijo nada y Tyler se retiro dirigiéndose al hospital, una vez que llego se dirigió a su consultorio y comenzó a leer lo escrito en aquel diario el cual reflejaba la vida interna del mayor y parte de la vida de su hermanito, se sorprendió mucho con algunas anotaciones, tiempo después entro su amigo y colega Lían.

-¿Qué pudiste averiguar sobre el señor Moto?- pregunto Lían.

-A simple vista es un hombre amable pero si lo escuchas hablar es diferente, es el clásico golpeador Yami y Yugi son objetos no personas, son su propiedad y si lo desafían recibirán un castigo severo, siempre tiene la razón y quien lo desafié no solo esta mal es también su enemigo.

-Incluyendo a sus nietos.- afirmo Lían.

-Por supuesto, menciono una promesa a su hija que los cuidaría.

-Pero el no los cuida mas bien los aterroriza.

-Precisamente, me pregunto ¿Cómo era antes de la muerte de su hija? y esa pregunta solo me la puede contestar Yami.

-Yugi también te la puede contestar.- volvió a afirmar Lían.

-No, seria arriesgado mas si eso es algo que le resulta doloroso para el por eso es mejor que sea Yami quien la responda.- dio un suspiro.- encontré este diario en su habitación en el escribió todo lo que ha padecido y hay algo muy grave que menciona muchas veces, necesito hablar con el urgentemente.

-¿Qué es Tyler?

Los dos se quedaron hablando, mientras tanto la mujer que se encargaba de la limpieza iba al armario de intendencia para sacar sus instrumentos de trabajo, al abrir la puerta se llevo el peor susto de su vida al ver el cuerpo de un joven sin vida, este tenia muchas marcas en su cuerpo como si lo hubieran apuñalado, salió corriendo de ahí dando aviso a los doctores.

Al ver la escena llamaron a la policía, Tyler y Lían habían escuchado sobre el hallazgo del cuerpo mientras hablaban y fueron a ver, al llegar contemplaron el cuerpo, el uniforme que traía puesto les pareció conocido ya que era el mismo que Yami y Joey usaban al asistir a la escuela, Tyler se acerco a el y registro en su chaqueta, saco una credencial con su nombre: Kyle Hiroto escuela secundaria Domino, volteo a ver a su amigo ambos habían llegado a la misma conclusión de quien podría ser el responsable.

La policía llego y comenzó a investigar, no había rastros del asesino, en donde se encontraron huellas estas estaban borrosas y no servían, encontraron a las afueras del hospital un cuchillo con sangre pero el mango al ser texturizado no se encontraron huellas.

Tiempo después de que se empezó la investigación llegaron al hospital Yami y Joey quienes se dirigieron de inmediato a la habitación de Yugi ignorando todo el caos que la policía estaba armando, solo se preguntaron porque estaba a policía ahí y concluyeron que era por el cuerpo de la mujer que habían encontrado, al llegar a la habitación Yugi estaba despierto, sonrió al verlos.

-Hermano, Joey hola.- en esos momentos parecía estar feliz y tranquilo pero Yami se notaba triste y aunque quería ocultarlo le estaba siendo sumamente difícil ocultar aquella emoción.- me alegra que hayan venido.

-A mi también me alegra verte amiguito, que bien que estas tranquilo.- dijo Joey también con alegría, Yugi en esos momentos noto la actitud de su hermano mayor.

-Hermano estas muy serio ¿Qué te pasa?

-Estoy bien Yugi no te preocupes por mi, hoy vamos a hacer terapia con el doctor Tyler el es psiquiatra.- Yugi se sorprendió el había pensado que Tyler era un doctor general como Lían, no le agrado la idea de terapia con un psiquiatra.

-¿Por qué tengo que ver un psiquiatra? no estoy loco.

-No dije que estuvieras loco, tienes mucho en tu interior, muchos sentimientos negativos que reprimes y te lastiman mucho, necesitas sacarlos y el te puede ayudar a eso, tomare la terapia contigo ya que yo también la necesito mucho y mas con todo lo que me he enterado.

-Creo que esto es algo que deben hablar en privado, iré a la cafetería del hospital.- Joey salió de ahí, sabia que Yami iba a decirle a Yugi sobre lo de su enfermedad y todo lo que había descubierto, no quería parecer una molestia en esos momentos.

-¿De que te has enterado hermano?- pregunto Yugi con mucha curiosidad.

-No hay una manera fácil de decir esto.- se sentó en la cama junto a Yugi.- me he enterado de que el abuelo ha hecho otras cosas malas además de aterrorizar y golpear.- Yami dio un suspiro era bastante difícil tener que decirlo.

-No me tengas en suspenso vamos dime.- estaba impaciente quería saber.

-Me entere que ponía droga en mi bebida para dejarme inconsciente y poder abusar de ti.- Yugi se sorprendió.- también que te toco y te obligo a hacer cosas que no querías hacer entre otras cosas y pensando en ello recordé que hubo un tiempo en que no querías que nadie te tocara, llorabas al primer contacto, ni siquiera querías que te abrazara para consolarte y ahora se el porque de esa actitud.- Yugi bajo la mirada un pigmento de color rojo apareció en sus mejillas en señal de que sentía mucha vergüenza.

-No se como te enteraste de eso y no te lo dije porque me avergonzaba y sentía mucho asco de mi mismo, fue muy doloroso yo le pedía que se detuviera pero el fue mas fuerte que yo, te rechazaba por ese mismo asco y por un momento mi mente pensó que me harías lo mismo.

-¿Cómo pudiste pensar eso? Jamás haría algo que te dañara de esa manera tan inhumana, prefiero morir que llegar a lastimarte.

-Lo se pero eso es lo que pensaba en esos momentos, después la necesidad de sentir tu calor y tu cariño fue mas fuerte que aquel pensamiento y las sensaciones tan horribles de ese momento, lamento no habértelo dicho.- comenzó a llorar recordar aquello le traía mucho dolor, Yami lo tomo de su mentón y lo hizo mirarlo, Yugi se dio cuenta que la mirada de Yami había formado lagrimas.

-Lo lamento, lamento ser el peor hermano del mundo al no darme cuanta de lo que te había pasado, al no saber protegerte, me gustaría cambiarlo pero no puedo, yo hubiera preferido que me lo hiciera a mi con tal de que a ti no te pasara nada, siempre pensé que yo me llevaba lo peor pero no importaba si con eso te mantenía a salvo ahora me doy cuenta que tu pasaste por peores cosas que yo, lo siento.- en esos momentos Yami comenzó a derramar lagrimas por la gran impotencia que sentía.- lo siento.

-Tu no tienes la culpa hermano yo me lo calle y fue mejor que tu no lo hayas experimentado ya que el siempre te golpea y con eso te hubiera destrozado y no eres el peor para mi eres el mejor ya que siempre sacrificas tu bienestar por mi.

-Ahora vez porque quiero que iniciemos una terapia juntos, nos servirá para deshacernos de todo lo que nos lastima, no creas que ir a un psicólogo significa que es porque estas loco sino que hay tanto que te daña profundamente, hermanito también hay algo que debes saber…

Yami le explico el padecimiento a Yugi con mucho tacto, le explico que por causa de los golpes y el abuso el había desarrollado una segunda personalidad, esta era como su mecanismo de defensa contra aquello que lo lastimaba, Yugi no lo podía creer.

-Entonces es por eso que muchas veces no recuerdo nada y escucho voces, yo mismo me doy miedo y ¿si he hecho cosas? no quiero me da miedo.

-Tranquilo nada pasara para eso es el tratamiento para intentar integrar esa personalidad y solo sea una, yo estaré acompañándote en todo momento, sacaras todo lo malo, todo lo que te daña, lo haremos juntos.

-De acuerdo.- dijo Yugi finalmente.

No lo aceptaba mucho pero si su hermano decía que le haría bien entonces era cierto, Yugi estiro sus brazos en señal de que quería que Yami lo abrazara, Yami lo entendió y se acerco a Yugi se acomodo en la cama y lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, protegería a Yugi, así se quedaron un buen rato sintiendo el amor y cariño que solo un hermano puede dar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hola a todos he aquí el capitulo 8 de esta historia, todavía hay algunas cosas que se revelaran en la terapia, pero eso ya se vera mas adelante, mando un saludo a Divine Hathor, Sayori Sakura, Chiyo Asakura, Miley Atem, Ladyyamiatem, Vampirerouse y a todos los que siguen esta historia, Miley te responderé a tu pregunta de porque a Yami no le gusta llorar, es mas que nada por la enseñanza de su abuelo de solo los débiles lloran, además de que era golpeado si lloraba en algún momento pero ahora que hablo con Tyler al final del capitulo lloro para desahogarse de un poco de todo lo que siente al enterarse de tantas cosas que ha ido descubriendo, espero que eso te haya aclarado tu duda, bueno sin mas que decir me despido nos veremos en el capitulo 9 con mas sorpresas. Sayonara.

DarkYami Motou.


	9. Psicoterapia e intento de suicidio

**Doble personalidad**

**Capitulo 9: Psicoterapia e intento de suicidio.**

Minutos después entro el doctor Tyler junto con Joey, vieron aquella escena y les pareció enternecedor, Yami abrazaba a Yugi de una manera tan sobre protectora y Yugi con un rostro tan relajado que mostraba mucha paz también una sonrisa adornaba su rostro al sentir ese abrazo lleno de amor de parte de Yami, el doctor vio que Yami tranquilizaba mucho a Yugi, era muy obvio el gran amor y cariño que se tenían los dos hermanos.

-Jóvenes.- los dos voltearon a ver y Yami se separo del abrazo.- joven Yami necesito hablar con usted.

-De acuerdo Yugi quédate con Joey ya regreso.

-Si hermano.- Yami se paro pero antes de que fuera con el psiquiatra Yugi lo jalo de un brazo volviéndolo a sentar y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Yami.- te quiero mucho hermano.

-Yo también.- correspondió el beso dándole uno en la frente después de eso salió con el psiquiatra siguiéndolo a su consultorio, una vez ahí.- dígame ¿algo le ocurrió a mi hermano?

-No joven Yami nada de eso, siéntese.- Yami obedeció sentándose en la silla frente al escritorio del doctor.- dígame ¿Cómo se sentía a lado de su abuelo?

-Con todo respeto eso es algo que usted ya sabe ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Bueno porque fui a la casa de su abuelo y hable con él.

-¿Qué? Hablo con el ¿Qué le dijo?- Yami se había sorprendido mucho.

-Una de las cosas que me dijo fue que los haría regresar.- Yami mostro miedo al escuchar eso Tyler lo noto muy bien.- por lo que veo ya sabes lo que pasara si eso ocurre.

-Claro que se lo que nos espera si regresamos ahí.

-En esa casa el ambiente era pesado irradiaba mucha tristeza y dolor, me di cuenta que a él le gusta provocar dolor y que para el tu y tu hermano son propiedades, el menciono una promesa a su hija, que los cuidaría y quiero saber cómo era tu abuelo antes de la muerte de su madre

-Era bueno y cariñoso, a veces se mostraba distante pero nos trataba como seres humanos pero en cuanto ella murió todo cambio y comenzó la pesadilla.

-¿Ellos tenían una buena relación?.

-Si y por lo que yo sé ella era su única hija.

-Dijiste que se mostraba distante ¿noto alguna ocasión que intentara imponerse?

-A veces pero ella desafiaba eso y él se llegaba a enojar pero no reaccionaba violentamente como lo hace ahora ni tampoco daba de golpes.

-Ya veo ahora comprendo mejor.- afirmo Tyler.

-¿Qué cosa comprende?- pregunto Yami.

-Su abuelo sabia que con ella no podía imponerse y ese enojo lo fue guardando, después de su muerte ese enojo salió contra ustedes y al ver que podía dominarlos fácilmente comenzó un abuso pleno pues sabía que ustedes siendo solo unos niños no lo desafiarían, al infligir dolor el control se volvió más satisfactorio y creció una sensación de poder, ya tenía rasgos psicopáticos solo que no los demostró hasta ahora, control y poder son los signos del abusador y golpeador, lo han desafiado y ahora impondrá un castigo.

-Entiendo eso pero no regresaremos ahí, no lo haremos.- estaba determinado a no regresar a su prisión pero también demostraba que le temía mucho a ese asunto.

-Debes cuidarte él sabe que harás lo que sea necesario para proteger a tu hermano, esa es la razón por la cual te has dejado masacrar, puede que intente algo en contra de Yugi.

-No lo permitiré, primero deberá pasar sobre mí.

-Ahora veo que eres capaz de sacrificarte para proteger a tu hermano y tu abuelo lo sabe y en el momento en que lo crea conveniente lo usara en tu contra.- Yami apretó sus puños con fuerza no quería que dañara a Yugi.- has pasado por mucho y soportado mas allá de tus limites pero también sientes que eso va a acabarse.

-¿A qué se refiere con eso?- Yami no había entendido que es lo que había querido decir.

-Yami ¿Desde hace cuanto tiempo piensas en el suicidio?- Yami quedo sorprendido por la pregunta del psiquiatra ya que no se la esperaba.

-¿Suicidio? Yo... bueno yo… no ¿de dónde saco que yo pienso en el suicidio?- Tyler sabía que iba a negarlo así que de su escritorio saco una libreta ya bien conocida para Yami, se la mostro.- eso es mío ¿Cómo la consiguió?- estaba sorprendido.

-Lo encontré en el escritorio de tu habitación, lo tome y lo leí también.

-No tenía ningún derecho de leerlo.- estaba molesto, Tyler abrió el diario y comenzó a leer una anotación hecha a tan solo 3 meses atrás.

-Este día mi abuelo se enojo por llegar 5 minutos tarde, intento desquitarse con Yugi pero no lo permití, recibí aquella paliza que fue aun peor que antes, estaba bañado en sangre, me costaba trabajo respirar por lo fuerte que fue.

-Ya deténgase.- suplico Yami.

-Tuve que ir a escondidas al hospital, Joey me ayudo, me preguntaron que me había pasado e invente que me habían asaltado tenía tanta vergüenza de tener que explicar mi cruel realidad, no me gusta lo que vivo pero lamentablemente no tengo a donde escapar, varias veces he deseado quitarme la vida ese pensamiento siempre está en mi mente.

-¡QUE SE CALLE!- grito Yami no quería escuchar.- no sabe lo horrible que es tener que aguantar a un abusivo, yo siempre lo respete porque él es un anciano y no es correcto que yo actué como el golpeándolo ya no puedo más.

-Entiendo eso y en otras anotaciones también expresas el deseo de suicidarte ¿sigues pensando en eso?- le pregunto Tyler.

-Todo el tiempo tengo ese deseo y siempre he tratado de controlarlo porque la verdad es que he pensado en mi hermano y si yo lo hago bueno el se quedaría solo y por ahora no puedo hacerlo porque me necesita, pero ese deseo cada día se hace mas fuerte aun cuando me aleje de mi abuelo sigo pensando en eso y siento que en algún momento ya no lograre controlarlo y lo hare sin importarme nada.- se llevo las dos manos a los ojos y comenzó a llorar.

Debía ayudarlo a deshacerse de aquel deseo suicida, sabía que lo reprimía pero también sabía que en algún momento iba a intentarlo, ya sabía cómo ayudarle y ahora solo faltaba ver como reaccionaria Yugi a la psicoterapia, Tyler le entrego su diario a Yami.

-Desahógate, llora todo lo que sea necesario no lo reprimas mas.- así pasaron varios minutos hasta que Yami se calmo.- Yami necesitas la psicoterapia con mucha urgencia, deberías tomarla junto con Yugi.

-Lo hare doctor Tyler.

-La psicoterapia será dolorosa al inicio, lo será mucho para Yugi.- dijo Tyler muy serio.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque eso implicara recordar y revivir las experiencias dolorosas y traumas para que sean tratados, el de la violación será el más doloroso ya que fue el detonante principal para la creación de su alter ego.

-¿Acaso no hay otra forma de tratarlo sin obligarlo a revivir lo peor que le ha pasado?

-Debe hacer frente a los traumas y tratarlos, primero sería la muerte de su madre, después la violación para terminar con los traumas menores, todo es un proceso para ayudarle, por medio de hipnosis se accederá a su otra personalidad, intentar reintegrarla, contigo el tratamiento sería un poco diferente, hablar sobre lo que te daña, hacer que no caigas en negación nuevamente ayudarte a aceptar todo.

-No sé si podre hacerlo.- dijo Yami de una manera desanimada.

-Claro que podrás eres alguien muy fuerte y esa misma fortaleza te ha mantenido con vida,- dio un suspiro.- sabes Joey te abrió los ojos pero no te gusto lo que realmente viste y lo niegas esperando que desaparezca, te ayudare para que ya no caigas en eso, una vez que ambos acepten y superen todo subir su autoestima sería el último paso ya que el autoestima de los dos está por los suelos, vamos con tu hermano.

Yami asintió no le gustaba la idea de que Yugi reviviera la violación pero si eso era necesario entonces tendría que aceptarlo; llegaron a la habitación donde Yugi hablaba con Joey y el doctor Lían.

-Vamos al consultorio del psiquiatra Yugi es hora de comenzar con el tratamiento.- Yugi se levanto y se paro junto a Yami con Joey siguiéndolos, los 3 se adelantaron.

-¿Le dijiste a Yami sobre el cuerpo y lo que creemos?

-No, pero ese tema lo iré metiendo en esta sesión.- Tyler salió para alcanzar a los chicos, una vez en el consultorio.- Yami y Yugi aquí sentados en el diván, Joey en esta silla.- señalo la silla frente a su escritorio.- esto ya se lo explique a Yami pero lo hare de nuevo, la psicoterapia es un proceso donde les ayudare a cambiar su modo de pensar, donde trataremos todo aquello que los lastima, los traumas que hayan vivido los trataremos aquí con una serie de sesiones terapéuticas mediante el dialogo, al inicio será dolorosa ya que implicara revivir todas y cada una de las malas experiencias vividas.

-¿se refiere a todo? ¿Incluyendo el momento en que me violaron?- pregunto Yugi.

-Si, los primeros serán la muerte de tu madre y la violación eso será lo más doloroso a recordar, pero será necesario para ayudarte a superarlo ya que esos son los factores que dieron nacimiento a una segunda personalidad en ti.

-Mi hermano ya me explico eso de la segunda personalidad pero no quiero recordar todo eso me da mucha tristeza y miedo.

-Es por eso que es importante que Yami esté a tu lado en la terapia para que sientas su apoyo eso te ayudara a afrontarlo, si en algún momento sientes ansiedad toma la mano de tu hermano y aférrate a él ¿Estas listo?

-Estoy listo doctor solo espero poder hacer esto.- tomo la mano de Yami ya que sentía miedo.- ya puede comenzar.

Empezaremos con la muerte de su madre ¿Cómo se llevaban con ella cuando estaba con vida? esta pregunta es para los dos.

-Bien ella era muy cariñosa con nosotros.- dijo Yugi.

-Jamás tuvo favoritismos con alguno, nos contaba cuentos y jugábamos mucho en el parque.- dijo Yami.

-También cuando hacia galletas nos dejaba ayudarle aunque termináramos hechos un desastre.- Yugi recordaba eso con una sonrisa melancólica.

-¿Qué sintieron cuando ella murió?- pregunto Tyler.

-Muy tristes éramos pequeños cuando eso ocurrió yo tenía 7 años y Yami 8 años, yo quería que ella regresara.

-Sentí lo mismo, una parte de mi se había ido no podía aceptarlo yo simplemente no podía creer que ella se había ido y que jamás iba a volver.

-Ella está con ustedes observándolos, una perdida así no se supera de la noche a la mañana, ella sigue con ustedes ténganlo en cuenta.- Yugi se abrazo de Yami y Yami de Yugi era muy doloroso recordar aquel día en que perdieron a la persona más importante para ellos.- ¿Cómo se torno la vida después de la muerte de su madre?

-Quedamos bajo el cuidado de nuestro abuelo y él se volvió muy estricto como si la persona llena de amor y cariño hubiera muerto y en su cuerpo se había metido un demonio.- dijo Yami recordando esos días.

-Comenzó a golpearnos le pedíamos que no lo hiciera pero él no hacía caso era como si ya no le importáramos, el nos alejo de nuestros amigos y del mundo, dolió bastante cuando Tea y Tristán dijeron que ya no querían saber de nosotros por las amenazas que hizo nuestro abuelo en su contra.- Yugi ya estaba llorando por eso.

-El es muy abusivo, cualquier cosa le molestaba y se desquitaba masacrándonos a golpes, después de alejarnos de dos de nuestros amigos solo Joey se mantuvo a nuestro lado.- volteando a ver a Joey quien le sonrió.- después comencé a confrontarlo ya no golpeaba a Yugi solo a mí y pensé bueno no me queda mas que aceptar vale la pena si a mi hermanito no lo daña.

-Cuando ellos discutían yo me escondía y me tapaba los oídos para no escuchar y me imaginaba que yo era alguien mas también imaginaba que le hacía cosas a mi abuelo.- Tyler puso especial atención a esa parte dicha por Yugi.- pero realmente no me atrevería a hacerlas.- Tyler tomaba apuntes en su mente no quería incomodarlos con la libreta que generalmente usaba para las sesiones.

-Ya veo ¿Te diste cuenta de cuando comenzó a drogar a Yami?

-Si y me amenazo que si le decía iba a golpearlo tan fuerte que iba a matarlo, lo hacía para que Yami no escuchara cuando entraba a mi habitación a golpearme ya que muchas veces Yami no se dejaba golpear pero una noche el llego mas allá de los golpes.- Tyler vio que Yugi estaba llegando solo al tema de la violación, tema que él pensaba tocar varias sesiones después pero aprovecho el momento.

-¿Qué paso?- no lo presionaría si al final no quería hablarlo no lo iba a obligar.

-Entro a mi habitación me golpeo como siempre lo hacía pero luego comenzó a tocarme.- Yugi comenzó a llorar con más fuerza.- yo… yo no quería que lo hiciera, le pedí que se detuviera pero no lo hizo.- se aferro fuertemente y de una manera muy desesperada a Yami.- gritaba pidiendo ayuda a Yami pero sabía que él estaba bajo los efectos de esa droga y no escuchaba, me dolió mucho, me violo.- Yami cerró los ojos y comenzó a derramar lagrimas se sentía muy culpable por no haberlo evitado, para Yugi recordar aquello le había traído mucho dolor se aferraba mas a Yami quien lo abrazaba sobre protectoramente.

-Tranquilo hermanito ya paso, ya paso, doctor no hay manera de evitar este tema ya no quiero que lo recuerde ya no quiero que sufra por ello.- el doctor asintió y dejo que se desahogara, aquello era muy doloroso para Yugi de repente el llanto se convirtió en una risa.

-Lo volvió a intentar pero termino hecho un desastre nos defendimos como pudimos y el no pudo hacer nada jajajaja.- en esos momentos Tyler llamo a dos enfermeros.

-Yami apártate de él.- ordeno Tyler.

-No, yo no me alejare de mi hermano.- Yami no había notado que se había producido un cambio.

-Claro que te alejaras.- Joey al igual que Tyler había notado aquel cambio así que tomo a Yami de una mano y lo alejo de Yugi.

-Joey ¿Qué haces?- se había molestado ya que él no quería ser separado de su hermano en esos momentos.

-¿Por qué lo alejan? ¿Acaso temen que le pueda hacer daño?- subió la mirada la cual estaba llena de maldad y una sonrisa burlona, se abalanzo contra el psiquiatra pero fue detenido por los enfermeros siendo sometido.- suéltenme malditos o voy a matarlos, los matare.- Yami entendió porque lo alejaron ya no era Yugi quien estaba ahí.

-Se que eres Dark dime ¿Conoces a Kyle Hiroto?- Yami y Joey se sorprendieron al escuchar el nombre que tan conocido era para ellos, Dark sonrió mas al escuchar la pregunta.

-¿Se refiere al chico que encontraron seguramente muerto?

-Si él está muerto ¿Tú lo mataste?

-Claro que si yo lo mate.- Yami sentía que se desmayaba al escuchar eso.- fue a atacarnos el llevaba un cuchillo con él y quería matarnos pero le salió mal todo al final ya que acabe con el así como acabe con sus patéticos amiguitos jajajaja.

-La noche que Yugi fue internado aquí ¿Qué ocurrió?

-Salí para desquitarnos de burlarse de Yugi ese día, los ataque y logre matar a sus amigos pero él me hirió, vino aquí por su deseo de venganza y termine con el jajajaja que dulce agonía jajajaja.- por un momento dejo de reírse pero no dejo de sonreír.- ¿Espero para descubrirme enfrente de Yami verdad?- volteo a ver a Yami.- soy un asesino y acabare con cualquiera que se me oponga, se cuál es tu secreto Yami, se que desde hace mucho deseas quitarte la vida, vamos ve, hazlo y muere jajajaja.

-Llévenlo a su habitación, no lo seden pero atenlo a la cama.- ordeno el psiquiatra los enfermeros se lo llevaron de ahí.- Yami ¿Te encuentras bien?

-No, ¿Cómo rayos cree que me siento al enterarme que el mato a varias personas y ni siquiera le importa? Esto es una pesadilla necesito tomar aire ya que siento que voy a vomitar.- Yami salió de ahí lo más rápido que pudo ya que sintió mucho asco combinado con impotencia.

-Pobre de mi amigo esto es muy duro para el pero hay algo que dijo ese demente y no le creo nada, dijo que Yami quiere matarse eso no es verdad.- Joey noto la seriedad de Tyler.- ¿O sí?

-Me temo que es cierto Joey, yo lo supe cuando leí un diario perteneciente a Yami y en muchas anotaciones expresa ese deseo, lo expresa con mucho fervor.- Joey se sorprendió.

-Entonces con permiso creo que no es conveniente dejarlo solo en estos momentos, esto le afecto demasiado y a como esta tengo el presentimiento que… mejor lo busco.

Tyler esperaba que Yami no intentara nada vio que su estado emocional no era nada bueno así que era mejor buscarlo.

Joey salió al patio del hospital pero no encontró a Yami recorrió los pasillos y todo el hospital y nada, ya se estaba preocupando y mas porque se entero de la tendencia suicida de su amigo cosa que aun no podía creer, al no encontrarlo se le ocurrió ir a la azotea del hospital, al llegar vio a Yami arriba de la barda.

-Amigo vamos eso es peligroso bájate de ahí y lo hablaremos con calma.

-Ya no puedo mas me quiero morir.- dijo Yami con un tono que denotaba tristeza infinita.

-Yami con esto no vas a solucionar nada ¿Qué crees que va a pasar si te matas? La respuesta es vas a dejar a Yugi solo, vamos piensa un poco.

-Yo… yo no pude protegerlo, es mi culpa que creara una personalidad asesina.- decía mientras miraba hacia abajo.- por mi inutilidad Kyle y sus amigos están muertos.

-Tú no tienes la culpa de nada solo tu abuelo es el culpable.- decía mientras se acercaba a Yami lentamente.- ¿Qué paso con el Yami que siempre es fuerte a pesar de todo? Tú no eres así bájate de ahí.

-Esa fortaleza se me acabo me rindo.

Cerro los ojos los cuales derramaba lagrimas y se dejo caer pero Joey lo sostuvo de un brazo para no dejar que cayera, logro subirlo y lo puso a salvo, cuando iba a reclamarle por la acción que había hecho se dio cuenta que Yami estaba inconsciente en su mano derecha aun sostenía una jeringa y una botellita las cuales por alguna razón no había soltado cuando quedo inconsciente, al ver mejor el contenido de la botella se dio cuenta que era un sedante, se lo había inyectado para asegurar su muerte.

-Amigo ¿Tan mal te sientes que realmente anhelas la muerte? no dejare que lo hagas, voy a protegerte de todo incluso de ti mismo.

Lo cargo y llevo adentro donde se encontró con Tyler, Joey le explico lo que trato de hacer, a Tyler no le sorprendía sabia que ese deseo era muy fuerte y con las cosas que se revelaron ese deseo se hizo aun mas fuerte tanto que ya no contuvo el impulso e hizo el intento, Joey lo llevo a una habitación para que descansara, sabia que Yami se sentía triste pero no permitiría que se quitara la vida.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hola a todos a que nadie se esperaba que Yami tuviera el deseo de suicidio, bueno aun falta un poco mas de esta historia que ya esta entrando a su recta final, próximamente será el final, mando un saludo a Divine Hathor, Sayori Sakura, Miley Atem, Vampirerouse y a todos los que han estado siguiendo esta historia, con un comentario de Vampirerouse que si sus reviews me molestan la respuesta es no, tus comentarios de mi historia son muy lindos y jamás me molestarían y espero seguir viendo tus lindos reviews, todos los reviews son bienvenidos sin importar si son positivos o negativos, bueno sin más que decir nos veremos en el próximo capítulo con más sorpresas. Sayonara

DarkYami Motou.


	10. Confrontaciones

**Doble personalidad**

**Capitulo 10: Confrontaciones**

Después de aquel intento Yami se encontraba durmiendo pero no estaba en paz ya que sus sueños eran perturbados, ponía un gesto de dolor y angustia por aquel sueño que era un recuerdo de uno de los abusos que había vivido.

**-RECUERDO-**

Ambos hermanos salieron de la escuela apresuradamente tenían que llegar a casa a la hora marcada ya que si se retrasaban les iría muy mal, al llegar entraron a la casa pero su abuelo ya los estaba esperando.

-¿Por qué llegaron tarde?- en su tono se veía que estaba muy enojado, en sus manos traía un palo de madera grande y gordo.

-El profesor no nos dejaba salir por unas explicaciones que estaba dando.- dijo Yami estando muy temeroso al ver aquel palo en las manos de su abuelo, ya sabía que les esperaba Yugi también lo sabia pero él se oculto detrás de Yami.

-No hay excusa ahora voy a castigarlos por su insolencia.

Yami no lo pensó dos veces así que tomo de la mano a Yugi para escapar de una buena paliza pero Yugi al correr se tropezó y cayó al piso, su abuelo le iba a dar un golpe así que Yugi solo cerro sus ojos pero al no recibir el golpe y escuchar un quejido de dolor abrió los ojos y vio que Yami estaba arriba de él y había recibido el golpe en la espalda.

-Hermano.- dijo Yugi con una voz cortada.

-Yugi corre vete de aquí y escóndete yo recibiré el castigo.- Yugi negó con la cabeza.- ya vete.- Yugi se levanto y subió corriendo, Yami vio que su abuelo iba a perseguir a Yugi.- déjalo a él y descarga toda tu furia en mí, no lo lastimes.- decía ya resignándose a lo que le iba a pasar.

-Con gusto.- dijo Solomon aceptando la propuesta de Yami.

Yugi ya había entrado a su habitación, se sentó en una esquina de la habitación, se tapaba los oídos para no escuchar los fuertes gritos de dolor de su hermano mayor pero por mas que se tapara los gritos se escuchaban tan fuerte, tenía mucho miedo y no tenía el valor de enfrentarse a su abuelo para que dejara en paz a Yami, de un momento a otro los gritos se detuvieron, dejo que pasaran unos minutos y salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la planta baja de la casa pero cuando llego a los escalones vio a Yami arrastrándose por las escaleras intentando subir, lo ayudo y fueron a su habitación donde le ayudo a llegar a su cama, Yami se recostó boca abajo y Yugi pudo ver que en la zona de la espalda y piernas había mucha sangre.

-Hermano.- quería llorar al verlo así.

-¿Estás bien?- le pregunto Yami a Yugi, el respiraba con mucha dificultad debido a los golpes que recibió.

-¿Cómo me preguntas eso? ¿Por qué siempre dejas que te golpee de esa manera tan salvaje?- no podía creer que Yami fuera el herido y aun le preguntara si estaba bien.

-Porque no quiero que te haga nada, estoy dispuesto a todo con tal de protegerte, no permitiré que te dañe, te protegeré aun a costa de mi propia vida te lo prometo.

**-FIN DEL RECUERDO-**

Abrió los ojos en ellos había una sombra de tristeza opacándolos y con pesar vio que estaba en una habitación y no muerto como quería, en esos momentos escucho una voz.

-Eso fue una gran tontería.- Yami volteo apara ver de dónde provenía la voz y se encontró con Joey.

-¿Y eso qué? Ya estoy cansado de esta vida, tengo derecho a rendirme.- se volteo a otro lado.

-Sí que estas mal, ¿Desde hace cuanto piensas en el suicidio?

-Desde los 10 años pero nunca me había atrevido hasta ahora.- dijo Yami ya no queriendo tocar mas el tema.

-Debes salir adelante por mas difícil que se vea, luchar como siempre lo has hecho, si no lo haces por ti hazlo por Yugi por si no lo habías pensado él será quien sufra mas si te matas pero no solo el también yo ya que no solo habré perdido a mi mejor amigo también habré perdido a mi hermano.- Yami abrió sus ojos en impresión se había sorprendido por esas palabras y volvió a encarar a Joey, noto que él había entristecido.- ¿Acaso no te das cuenta que sufriremos? Siempre has sabido luchar a pesar de todo y ahora solo te quieres rendir, Yugi te necesita ahora más que nunca así que recapacita.- Yami bajo la mirada para después hablar.

-Lo siento en verdad lo lamento solo pensaba en escapar y no saber de nadie, soy un cobarde que busco la salida fácil, sabes tienes razón ahora más que nunca debo luchar para salir adelante y curar a Yugi, soy un verdadero estúpido, te lo prometo Joey no volveré a intentar suicidarme y gracias por hacerme entrar en razón.

-Al fin el Yami que conozco volvió así se habla amigo y hermano, porque eso eres para mí un hermano tal vez no lo seremos de sangre pero nuestro vinculo de amistad nos hace hermanos, tu y Yugi son eso para mí y cualquiera que diga lo contrario le pateare el trasero.- Yami se rio un poco con las últimas palabras de Joey también estaba conmovido por sus demás palabras.

-Gracias y por cierto ¿Cómo está Yugi?

-La otra personalidad es la que aun domina en estos momentos, lo ataron a la cama, Yami parece que un demonio lo está poseyendo.

-Hablare con el pero debo hacerlo a solas.- dijo Yami serio.

-¿Estás seguro? No sé si deba dejarte por lo menos 5 minutos solo.

-No te preocupes por mí, si temes que intente hacer otra tontería no te preocupes no lo hare, no volveré a tomar ese camino, te lo prometo Joey.

-De acuerdo.- dijo al fin accediendo, le creería a Yami ya que el siempre cumplía lo que prometía.

Yami salió de ahí para dirigirse a la habitación de Yugi, una vez que llego ahí lo vio atado a los barrotes de la cama y con ataduras en la cintura, Yugi volteo al percatarse de la presencia de Yami, su mirada era intimidante pero Yami no se inmuto con ello.

-Pero si es Yami, pensé que habías ido a matarte y por lo que veo te acobardaste.- dijo Yugi o más bien Dark con burla.

-Fui un cobarde pero por querer seguir ese camino, me di cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba así que no iré a ningún lado me quedare para ayudar a Yugi.

-Jajajaja no me digas por favor si no puedes ayudarte a ti mismo y ya quieres ayudar a otros, ja no puedes porque eres débil, torpe y patético.

-Soy todo eso pero yo también tengo algunas palabras que decirte: demente enfermo asesino del infierno, eres algo que no debería de existir.

-Existo por tu incompetencia, porque tú no protegiste a Yugi.

-Muy cierto no supe protegerlo y naciste tu pero tú no proteges a Yugi, esa es la excusa que utilizas para poder saciar tu enfermo deseo de matar, lo que tú haces es dañar a mi hermano, tu solo buscas satisfacción en el dolor ajeno no me engañas a ti lo que te gusta es matar no tienes interés en proteger a nadie.- Dark lo miro desafiante, no le habían gustado esas palabras.

-Te muestras valiente porque estoy atado, no sería así si estuviera libre, ven y desátame y veremos que tan valiente eres.- dijo desafiante.

-No lo creo te quedaras así vil demonio.- atrás de Yami apareció una persona desagradable para él.

-Yami, Yugi.- Yami de inmediato volteo y dio varios pasos atrás queriéndose alejar lo mas que le fuera posible.

-¿Qué haces aquí abuelo?- pregunto Yami temeroso.

-Vine para llevarlos a casa ya fueron suficientes libertades.- se acerco a Yugi para desatarlo.

-No detente no lo desates.- se acerco para impedir que desataran a Dark pero de una manera inesperada recibió un fuerte golpe en el rostro con un tubo de metal que Solomon traía bien escondido, aquel golpe provoco que Yami sangrara por la boca.

-Ya me harte de que me desafíes, voy a darte una lección para que aprendas que yo soy tu dueño y quieras o no me deberás de obedecer.

Le dio otro tubazo en la pierna tirándolo al piso le dio varios golpes en la espalda, Yami gritaba y Yugi o más bien Dark sonreía abiertamente al ver la manera tan cruel en que Yami era azotado, Yami ya casi estaba al borde de la inconsciencia y cuando Solomon le iba a dar otro para rematarlo una mano tomo el tubo deteniéndolo, al voltear se encontró con Joey y el doctor Lían, Joey le quito el tubo y le soltó un puñetazo directo en el rostro haciéndolo retroceder y enfurecer, Lían fue a donde estaba Yami.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Yami estaba medio consciente solo miraba a la nada, Lían volteo a donde estaba Solomon.- ¿Cómo se atreve a venir a agredir de esta manera tan salvaje?

-Ellos son míos y los trato como quiero.

Al escuchar esa respuesta Joey quería írsele encima para golpearlo y que sintiera un poco de lo que Yami sentía al ser golpeado, pero estaba controlándose pero otra respuesta así de parte de Solomon y Joey le daría una paliza sin importarle si él era un anciano.

-Usted no es un ser humano es un monstruo, ahora ¿Puede encontrar la salida del hospital o necesita que lo lleven?

-No me iré sin ellos.- en eso en la puerta apareció Tyler con dos guardias de seguridad, los dos eran fuertes y grandes, se había dado cuenta del incidente y fue por seguridad.

-Se ira de aquí, usted es una seria amenaza para ellos así que ahora caballeros acompañen a… esa bestia a la salida y no lo dejen entrar.- los guardias obedecieron con sumo placer ya que tampoco podían creer lo que habían presenciado, Solomon no quería irse pero fue arrastrado hacia la salida del hospital.

-Tyler ayúdame a llevarlo a una sala para tratar sus heridas.- entre los dos se llevaron a Yami para curarlo, Joey solo observaba a Yami siendo sacado por los doctores para ir a curar sus heridas, ver esa manera en que su amigo era brutalmente golpeado le había enfurecido mucho, en medio de sus pensamientos escucho la risa burlona de Dark que se reía a más no poder.

-¿De qué te ríes demente?- dijo con mucho enojo.

-Fue divertido ver como lo apaleaban, ojala le duela Jajajaja.

-Muy gracioso.- Joey salió de ahí indignado dejando a aquel malvado riéndose como el demente que era.

Fue a la sala donde habían llevado a Yami al entrar vio que Lían tenia a Yami recostado boca abajo, le habían quitado su playera negra y su chaqueta, Yami se aferraba fuertemente a una almohada en señal de que no aguantaba el dolor.

Cada rose y toque con el alcohol para tratar los golpes y prevenir una infección le parecía odioso ya antes se había tratado las heridas con alcohol pero nunca se acostumbraba.

-¿Te duele mucho Yami?- le pregunto Joey.

-Y tú qué crees.- estaba prácticamente mordiendo la almohada para no gritar.

-Los golpes fueron muy fuertes es un milagro que no te rompiera un hueso.- dijo al recorrer espalda y costillas en busca de alguna fractura.- tienes muchas heridas algunas se ve que no han sanado.

-Solo termine con esta tortura y ya después me sermoneara.- en verdad le dolía mucho.

El psiquiatra observaba desde una esquina de la habitación, analizando los sucesos del día, desde la actitud psicópata de Dark hasta el intento de suicidio de Yami, se preguntaba si después del ataque del cual había sido víctima aquel deseo se había hecho más fuerte, lo observo mas y le dieron curiosidad las muñequeras que Yami traía puestas y se pregunto ¿solo eran adornos o estas ocultaban algo más? Minutos después Lían termino.

-Listo ya termine con "la tortura".- dijo al haberlo sentado con cuidado y terminar de vendarlo en brazos y espalda.- no puedo creer el sadismo con el que te golpeo.

-Créalo he soportado eso desde los 8 años, él quería desatar a Yugi y si lo hubiera hecho estando como Dark no sé lo que hubiera pasado.

-Se hubiera desatado una batalla aquí, esta es la última vez que te pone una mano encima si se atreve a hacerlo otra vez voy a dejarlo morado.- Joey le dio una palmada ligera en la espalda a Yami pero por más ligera que fue esta le provoco mucho dolor.

-No hagas eso Joey.- se quejo Yami.

-Lo siento.- se disculpo Joey.

-Cuando te recuestes hazlo boca abajo por un tiempo ya que puede dolerte mucho, te daré medicamento para el dolor y una pomada para los golpes de tus brazos y espalda.- recomendó el doctor Lían.

-Gracias.- en eso Yami dio un quejido de dolor ya que lo resentía mucho.

-Recuéstate aun estas muy adolorido, duerme un rato.- Yami hizo lo indicado se recostó con mucho cuidado, tiempo después se quedo dormido necesitaba descansar.

El doctor Lían fue a atender a otros pacientes, Joey fue a la cafetería del hospital y Tyler fue a hacer otro psicoanálisis a Yugi, este respondía de una manera burlona y se movía violentamente deseando liberarse, una vez terminado el psicoanálisis pidió que lo sedaran ya que la manera en que se movía podía lastimarse, regreso con Yami y lo observo un poco más, se acerco a él y lo tomo de una mano y le quito la muñequera para darse cuenta que en sus muñecas había cicatrices sanadas de heridas de cuchillo.

-Veo que esta no es la primera vez que intentas suicidarte, mentiste para ocultarlo, esto es algo que no anotaste en tu diario, te hare dejar esa idea para que no lo vuelvas a intentar por ahora descansa.- le puso nuevamente la muñequera, ayudaría a ambos hermanos a superar todo pero principalmente iba a ayudarles a salir adelante.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hola a todos he aquí el capitulo numero 10 de esta loca historia, aun falta un poco mas no se pierdan los próximos dos capítulos de esta historia, mando un saludo a Divine Hathor, Sayori Sakura, Miley Atem, Raven Bakura y a todos los que están siguiendo este fic, bueno sin mas que decir me despido nos veremos en el siguiente capitulo. Sayonara.

DarkYami Motou.


	11. Trágico final

**Doble personalidad**

**Capitulo 11: Trágico final**

Siendo ya tarde Yami despertó sintiéndose adolorido, sentía que esa paliza fue peor ya que por lo general era con un palo de madera con lo que siempre era azotado y esta vez fue con un tubo de metal, se levanto y con mucho cuidado se puso nuevamente su playera y su chaqueta, mientras trataba de hacerlo sin provocarse dolor escucho una voz.

-Espero que te recuperes de esos golpes y no intentes nada como hace rato.- levanto su mirada hacia el marco de la puerta y vio a Tyler recargado con los brazos cruzados.

-Doctor Tyler me recuperare no se preocupe y no volveré a hacer nada como lo de hace rato, esa es una salida que no buscare de nuevo.

-Yami ¿Cuántas veces has intentado suicidarte? Y no intentes mentirme tus muñecas te delatan, tienes cicatrices sanadas de cortes que te has provocado que lo demuestran.

-Me reviso mientras dormía ¿cierto?

-Así es me dieron curiosidad tus muñequeras y me pregunte si solo eran un simple adorno o con ellas cubrías algo así que dime ¿Cuántas veces lo has intentado?

-Esto es algo que ni en mi diario he anotado pero han sido varias no sé exactamente cuántas, cuando me corto lo hago estando sumido en la desesperación por lo general después de ser golpeado pero nunca es lo suficiente como para provocarme la muerte, siempre que lo intento algo me decía basta y termino curándome pero esta vez con las nuevas cosas que se revelaron pensé ya es suficiente ya no quiero estar con vida y se me ocurrió que si subía a lo mas alto del hospital y me tiraba la muerte sería algo seguro solo que no me atrevía a hacerlo así que vi una habitación abierta en la cual estaban la jeringa y el sedante, los tome y me inyecte el sedante y estando arriba aunque no me atreviera por mi mismo a lanzarme al vacio por los efectos del sedante caería y moriría pero no contaba con que Joey iría a buscarme.

-Tu situación es difícil y debes intentar sobre ponerte, eres alguien fuerte y confió en que lo lograras, tienes una gran fuerza que te ha impulsado a seguir adelante a pesar de todo lo que has pasado.- Yami sonrió levemente.

-Hablando así me recuerda a las palabras que Joey me dijo, por el y Yugi no lo volveré a intentar, quiero la terapia para sacar este absurdo deseo de mi cabeza o de lo contrario es seguro que lo vuelva a intentar a pesar de que haya prometido no hacerlo otra vez.

-Te ayudare y a tu hermano, te aseguro que saldrán adelante.

-Gracias iré a ver como esta.

Salió de ahí para ir a la habitación de su hermano menor, lo vio dormido pero aun atado eso le dio tristeza pero sabia que era necesario.

-Yugi esa otra personalidad te ha hecho hacer las peores cosas, en parte soy responsable de su creación al no saber protegerte del peligro y lo siento mucho, ya no puedo regresar el tiempo para corregir mi error pero puedo ayudarte para que hagas desaparecer esa personalidad, te lo prometo haremos esto juntos.- Yami lo decía con tanta tristeza, en eso Joey apareció detrás de el.

-Yami.- Yami volteo.- debemos irnos vendremos mañana a verlo por ahora necesitas descansar para que tus heridas no te duelan.

-Vámonos.- los dos se dirigieron a la salida, Joey cargaba la mochila de Yami ya que no quería que cargara nada ya que eso podría traerle mucho dolor a las heridas de su espalda, Joey procuro que nadie desagradable se le acercara a su amigo.

Al llegar a casa se recostó nuevamente ya que le venían otra vez los dolores, tomo el medicamento recetado por el doctor Lían y Joey le aplico la pomada a los golpes en su espalda, Joey entristeció al ver la espalda de su amigo tan lastimada y marcada y todo por causa de un señor loco que no sabía cómo controlarse, después de eso Joey dejo a Yami solo, el se quedo pensando en lo que había pasado en el día y quería creer que se trataba de una horrible pesadilla de la cual quería despertar pero sabia que todo aquello era real, la idea del suicidio vino nuevamente a su mente pero esta vez decidió desecharla, había prometido que no lo volvería a hacer y lo cumpliría, esta vez adoptaría por estar con vida para ayudar a su hermanito menor a salir de la situación en la que se encontraba, al poco tiempo se quedo dormido.

Ya era de noche aproximadamente las 10:30 Pm el psiquiatra estaba en su consultorio analizando cada suceso del día ya que por alguna razón no quería irse a casa, en esos momentos todo pasaba por su mente: las revelaciones sobre el abuso del abuelo, el asesinato ocurrido del cual el y Lían habían optado por callar ya que sabían que si esto la policía lo llegara a saber Yugi no recibiría la ayuda que necesitaba en prisión al contrario llegaría a enloquecer por completo y su otra personalidad se volvería aun mas agresiva, también pasaba por su mente la brutal paliza que Yami recibió y sus deseos suicidas, ambos debían recibir tratamiento pero Yugi debía recibirlo en un hospital psiquiátrico.

Tyler lo sabia era peligroso al menos al inicio del tratamiento solo idas a su consultorio ya que Dark era una personalidad en extremo peligrosa y altamente agresiva por sus características violentas, era un psicópata completo, estando libre podría intentar cualquier cosa en contra de Yami ahora que confirmo que Dark era muy capaz de matar sin el menor remordimiento, por ahora solo restaba decírselo a Yami y que el decidiera lo mejor, hizo unas cuantas llamadas y después procedió a retirarse a su casa al menos por ese día no había nada mas que hacer.

Era sábado y ese día no había escuela así que Yami y Joey podían ir desde temprano al hospital para visitar a Yugi pero ese día seria muy diferente como pronto se vería, los dos se dirigieron al hospital, Yami aun andaba un poco adolorido pero ya no era tanto como el día anterior solo no debía hacer movimientos bruscos para que sus heridas no se resintieran, a las 11 de la mañana llegaron al hospital y se dirigieron directo a la habitación de Yugi pero el doctor Tyler les intercepto el paso.

-Hola doctor ¿Cómo esta?- pregunto Yami pero Tyler estaba serio Yami lo noto muy bien.- Joey adelántate con Yugi creo que hay algo que el doctor me quiere decir y creo que debe ser en privado.

-Esta bien te espero con Yugi.- Joey se adelanto dejando solo a Yami con Tyler.

-¿Qué me quiere decir? Se que es algo relacionado con Yugi así que solo dígalo.

-Hable con Lían y me dijo que hoy será dado de alta ya que sus heridas ya no son tan graves como para ocupar una habitación.

-Eso es estupendo hoy podre llevármelo a casa, solo dígame que días debemos de venir para la psicoterapia y aquí nos tendrá.- estaba emocionado de que al fin su hermanito iba a salir del hospital.

-Sera dado de alta pero en cuanto eso pase ordenare que sea trasladado a un hospital psiquiátrico.- Yami se sorprendió por eso pero antes de poder decir algo Tyler continuo.- se que te tomo por sorpresa pero la terapia deberá recibirla en un psiquiátrico, si te lo llevas a casa representara un gran peligro a tu vida, Dark es una personalidad en extremo violenta con un gran odio hacia ti, el sale de una manera espontanea y muchas veces es impredecible, puede llegar a lastimarte y no importarle lo que te ocurra.

-¿Por qué me odia?

-En la segunda psicoterapia que tuve con el me dijo que te odiaba.

**-RECUERDO-**

Después del incidente con el abuelo Solomon Tyler fue a hacer un segundo análisis a Yugi cuando entro a la habitación lo vio tratando de liberarse, Dark se dio cuenta de la presencia del doctor y volteo a verlo con una mirada sumamente fría para después sonreír, Tyler se sentó junto a el pero manteniendo una distancia segura.

-Pero si es el doctorucho dígame ¿Cómo se encuentra Yami después de esa bien merecida paliza?- se expreso de una manera muy déspota.

-Nadie merece ser golpeado de esa manera.- respondió Tyler.

-El si lo merece, lo merece, lo merece, merece ser tratado peor que a un animal.

-¿Por qué no te agrada Yami? Se nota que tienes un resentimiento muy profundo hacia el.

-Es un gran estúpido que merece lo peor, lo detesto con todo el odio que hay albergado en mi corazón, el no me agrada y espero que sus heridas le duelan.

-¿Cuál es tu motivo para odiarlo?- el doctor no entendía mucho el porque del resentimiento de Dark hacia Yami aunque se lo podía imaginar.

-El psiquiatra quiere saber porque odio al patético de Yami, le respondo que rayos le importa, yo tengo mis motivos y no los diré jajajaja.

-Por lo que me estas dando a entender lo odias sin motivo alguno.- en respuesta a eso Dark le escupió a Tyler en la cara, a Dark le pareció muy gracioso que comenzó a reírse de Tyler.

Después comenzó a forzar nuevamente sus ataduras quería desamarrarse, Tyler observaba su rostro de furia al verse atado a la cama sin poder moverse como el quisiera.

-Maldita sea ya quítame estas cosas, quítamelas o te juro que te lo hare lamentar maldito loquero estúpido.

Comenzó a moverse de una forma muy violenta como si se convulsionara pero realmente no era así, se retorcía pensando que con ello se podría liberar, de un momento a otro sus muñecas y parte de sus brazos comenzaron a sangrar debido a las heridas que el mismo se había provocado volviendo aquellas vendas de color blanco a color rojo, sintió el dolor y observo que sangraba eso lo hizo reírse.

Tyler llamo a una enfermera para sedarlo ya que seguía moviendo sus brazos de una manera que lo hiciera sangrar, Dark encontraba un absoluto placer en ver su sangre y sentir el dolor que eso le provocaba, cuando llego la enfermera Dark se resistió a ser inyectado pero finalmente fue sedado para quedarse dormido, lo desamarraron para cambiar los vendajes de color rojo pero pidió que cuando terminara le volviera a poner las ataduras ya que no se sabia si despertaría como Yugi o como Dark.

**-FIN DEL RECUERDO-**

-Te odia sin motivo aparente y siendo así es peligroso que este sin una supervisión adecuada ya que podría atentar contra tu vida y probablemente contra la vida de tu amigo Joey.- dijo Tyler.

-Entiendo doctor ¿Lo trasladaran en cuanto salga de aquí?- pregunto, Yami había entristecido al enterarse de ese odio profundo hacia el.

-Si, ya le pedí a los del hospital psiquiátrico Domino que enviaran una ambulancia en cuanto sea dado de alta de aquí, yo me encargare de avisarles cuando eso pase.- Yami bajo la mirada.- se que es difícil pero es lo mejor además la policía sigue por aquí investigando la muerte de Kyle Hiroto, Lían y yo no diremos nada ya que tu hermano necesita mucha ayuda y en prisión no la va a obtener, mientras mas lejos este de aquí será mejor.

-Yugi… no mejor dicho Dark mato a varias personas es tan horrible todo esto, es como una pesadilla de la cual quiero despertar.- dijo Yami llevándose un mano a la frente.

-El dijo que te odia y yo creo saber porque.- Yami presto mucha atención a lo que Tyler iba a decir.- Dark es la representación de los deseos mas oscuros de Yugi, Dark representa lo que Yugi quiere hacer solo que no se atreve, en pocas palabras ese odio es el subconsciente de Yugi representado como Dark.

-Siendo como dice entonces mi hermano de alguna manera me odia y ese resentimiento hacia mi ha de ser porque piensa que permití que le pasara lo que le paso y le doy toda la razón yo debía estar ahí para protegerlo y evitar que fuera abusado pero no lo hice, sé que me quiere pero al mismo tiempo me odia.- empezó a derramar lagrimas que después se seco con la manga de su chaqueta.- esto duele mucho mas que cualquier golpe que pude haber recibido, Dark siempre será malvado porque fue creado por el odio mas profundo hacia mi y mi abuelo.- Yami había entristecido por ello.

-Haciendo que ese odio desaparezca o cambiándolo a algo positivo Dark puede llegar a desaparecer.- Yami bajo la mirada.- no te atormentes de esta manera nada es tu culpa tu también eres una victima en todo esto.

-Iré con Yugi creo que debo ser yo quien le diga esto.- Tyler iba a acompañar a Yami pero por el altavoz del hospital fue requerida su presencia por un paciente inestable que había llegado así que Yami se dirigió con Yugi.- (pensando: solo espero que lo acepte ya que con trabajo acepto las terapias)

Llego a la habitación y vio que a Yugi le habían quitado las ataduras, Yugi y Joey estaban platicando.

-Hola hermano.- saludo Yugi.

-Hola hermanito veo que estas tranquilo.

-¿Qué fue lo que te dijo el doctor Tyler?- pregunto Joey con mucha curiosidad.

-Me dijo que Yugi será dado de alta hoy.- Yugi sonrió abiertamente por la noticia, al fin podría dejar el hospital.

-Eso es genial.- Joey noto muy serio a Yami.- ¿Te dijo algo mas cierto?

-Si.- acercándose a Yugi.- no iras a casa con nosotros.- Yugi se sorprendió ante lo dicho.- el doctor me dijo que en cuanto seas dado de alta serás trasladado a un hospital psiquiátrico.

-No, yo no quiero Yami, ¿Tú no aceptaste eso verdad?

-La verdad no pero al final tuve que acceder porque es por tu bien.

-No quiero Yami.- Yugi había entristecido con eso y pensaba que los motivos de Yami eran otros.

-Yugi entiéndelo tu otra personalidad es muy violenta y el doctor así lo determino en cuanto esa violencia disminuya te dejaran ir, el determino que las primeras sesiones deben ser en un centro psiquiátrico, a mi no me gusta más que a ti.- quería hacerle entender que era por su bien.

-Entiendo, entiendo que no quieres a un loco a tu lado, entiendo que mi otra personalidad te da miedo y quieres alejarme de ti.- se levanto y salió corriendo de ahí.- te odio Yami.- Yami quedo paralizado por aquellas crueles palabras.

-Yugi espera, Yami el no quiso decir eso, solo esta molesto.

-Me temo que no Joey, ese es un sentimiento muy profundo que Yugi siente hacia mi, se que me quiere como yo a el pero muy en el fondo me odia y me culpa por todo lo que ha vivido.

-No digas tonterías eso no es así.- dijo Joey queriendo hacer ver de otra forma las cosas a Yami.

-No te engañes las cosas si son así.- dijo con unas cuantas lagrimas en los ojos, aquello de dolía de sobremanera a Yami.- el doctor me dijo que Dark tiene un odio y resentimientos muy grandes y profundos hacia mí, Dark es la representación de los deseos, pensamientos y anhelos mas oscuros de Yugi, Dark hace lo que Yugi quiere hacer solo que no se atreve a hacer pero mejor no hablamos de esto y vamos a buscarlo antes de que se lastime.

Los dos salieron corriendo de la habitación en busca de Yugi recorrían cada pasillo pero no lograban dar con el.

-Joey cuando entraste a la habitación ¿Lo viste sin las ataduras?- pregunto Yami mientras corría.

-No, cuando entre vi que era Yugi y me pregunto ¿Por qué estaba así? Y pensé que no había peligro siendo Yugi así que se las quite.

-No lo hubieras hecho por algo aun estaba atado pero eso ya no importa lo importante es encontrarlo.

-Hay que separarnos para cubrir mas terreno.- sugirió Joey, Yami asintió y los dos se separaron para tener una mejor oportunidad de encontrar a Yugi.

Pasaron unos minutos y Yami al dar la vuelta en un pasillo vio a Yugi, este tenia las manos atrás de la espalda y la mirada baja cubierta por sus mechones rubios parecía que lloraba, Yami se acerco a el.

-Yugi ahí estas, se que no has de querer verme y no puedo culparte por todo lo que estas sintiendo en estos momentos pero por favor entiéndelo es por tu bien yo tampoco acepto la idea de que vayas a un hospital psiquiátrico porque estaría alejado de ti y no quiero eso pero es necesario, es por tu bien.- Yami tomo de los hombros a Yugi.- háblame por favor dime algo.

-No finjas que Yugi te importa cobarde traidor.- Yami se sorprendió por esas palabras, cuando Yugi subió su mirada Yami se dio cuenta que en esos momentos no era Yugi sino Dark pero antes de poder hacer cualquier movimiento Dark le clavo un bisturí de una hoja muy afilada con mucha fuerza en el estomago.

-Tu no eres Yugi eres Dark.- dijo con esfuerzo.

-Muy tarde para darse cuenta de ello.- volvió a clavar el bisturí una y otra vez provocando varias heridas en el abdomen, estomago, la última fue en el pecho muy cerca del corazón.

Llego Joey y se alegro de ver a los dos hermanos pero esa alegría se desvaneció cuando vio a Yami caer al piso y a Yugi manchado de sangre con el bisturí en la mano.

-¡YAMI NOOO!- corrió a donde estaba Yami, lo tomo y puso una de sus manos en las heridas de su amigo queriendo detener la hemorragia.- resiste amigo, ¡POR FAVOR RESISTE! ¡DOCTOR O ALGUIEN QUE ME AYUDE MI AMIGO ESTA HERIDO!- en esos momentos escucho a Dark reírse.- maldito Dark.

-Jajajaja se lo merece jajajaja.

-Yugi se que estas ahí vamos reacciona, reacciona no dejes que tu otra personalidad te domine a su antojo ¡REACCIONA!

Con esas ultimas palabras Yugi se tomo la cabeza volviendo a ser el mismo solo para encontrarse con la peor escena de todas, vio a su hermano en el piso sangrando y después vio sus manos y el bisturí ahí comprendió lo que había hecho.

-Yami ¿Qué fue lo que te hice? Lo siento.- estaba sollozante al darse cuenta de sus acciones.

-Yo no te culpo de lo que paso, perdóname tu a mi por no… saber protegerte- volteando a ver a Joey.- Joey cuida a mi hermano… no lo odies y sigue con el… asegúrate de que se cure… por favor… Yugi te amo hermano y eso… nadie lo va a cambiar.

-Yami, esto esta muy mal ¡DOCTOR, NECESITO UN DOCTOR! ¡MI AMIGO NECESITA AYUDA!- Joey gritaba desesperado en busca de ayuda para Yami ya que no quería separarse de el.

Yugi en esos momentos entro en shock, no soportaba la idea de haber herido a su hermano y mucho menos que el se despidiera, la idea de que probablemente no volvería a ver a Yami le estaba siendo tortuosa, tomo mas fuerte el bisturí.

-Lo siento Yami, en verdad lo lamento yo… yo no puedo estar sin ti, simplemente no puedo, no podría soportarlo.- Yami se dio cuenta de lo que Yugi iba a hacer.

-Joey detenlo va a clavarse el bisturí.- Joey se levanto y fue hacia Yugi pero antes de que lo pudiera detener se clavo el bisturí una y otra vez, Yugi cayó al piso.- No Yugi, Yami trato de levantarse pero no pudo así que se arrastro a donde estaba su hermano.- Yugi, Joey ve por ayuda rápido.

Joey hizo lo dicho y fue corriendo a buscar a un doctor.

-Yami perdóname por no aceptar tu ayuda, por creer que querías apartarme de ti, te odie por eso pero el amor que siento por ti es más fuerte.- Yugi estiro su mano para tomar la de Yami quien también estiro la suya para tomar la de Yugi.- perdón por provocarte muchas molestias y desgracias.- Yugi hizo un gesto de dolor debido a las heridas que se había provocado, tanto Yugi como Yami ya estaban al borde del desmayo por la pérdida de sangre.

-Yo jamás te he culpado de mis desgracias, te… amo… hermano.- con esas últimas palabras Yami cayó en la inconsciencia Yugi quiso despertarlo pero también sus fuerzas lo abandonaron quedando inconsciente pero con sus manos entrelazadas.

En esos momentos Joey llego con el doctor Lían y dos camilleros que al ver la situación los pusieron rápidamente en las camillas para después dirigirse rápidamente a urgencias.

-Trataremos de salvarlos, rápido a la sala de urgencias.- recibió como respuesta un si doctor.

Joey no tuvo más opción que ir a la sala de espera, estaba muy preocupado por lo que había pasado, quería con todo su corazón que sus amigos se salvaran, cuando menos se lo espero vio entrar a Solomon, Joey lo miro con mucho desagrado.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere? Mejor váyase de aquí.- dijo con todo el desprecio que sentía hacia aquel anciano.

-Me avisaron que mis nietos estaban heridos así que vine a ver como se encuentran.

-No sé quien le aviso pero no creo que a usted le pueda importa la vida de mis amigos.- le dio la espalda a Solomon en esos momentos lo último que quería era verlo.

Parecía que el tiempo pasaba lentamente y no había señales del doctor, Joey se estaba desesperando y mas por la compañía que tenia, de un momento a otro salió el doctor Lían, Joey lo vio y fue a su encuentro junto con Solomon.

-Doctor dígame ¿Cómo se encuentran Yami y Yugi?- Lían cerró los ojos volteando a otro lado y negando con su cabeza, a Joey no le gusto eso.- dígame como están.- dijo Joey ya desesperado por el silencio del doctor.

-Joey, señor Moto lamento mucho dar esta noticia pero las heridas de los dos dieron en varias arterias vitales lo que provoco que se desangraran, hicimos lo que pudimos para salvarlos pero lamentablemente fue inútil, en verdad lamento decirlo pero los dos fallecieron.

Eso le cayó como una puñalada en el corazón a Joey que negaba frenéticamente aquella cruel realidad, no podía creerlo o más bien no quería creerlo, Solomon también estaba en shock por aquella mala noticia.

-No, no es cierto, ellos no pueden estar muertos ¡YAMI! ¡YUGI!

-Lamento tu perdida Joey.- Lían también había entristecido por la pérdida de ambos jóvenes sin querer también se había encariñado con ambos.

Joey comenzó a llorar ahora tenía una herida muy grande en el corazón por la pérdida de sus dos mejores amigos.

-No puedo creerlo, ellos están muertos.- dijo Solomon, Joey al escucharlo encolerizo.

-¡CALLESE, USTED TUVO LA CULPA DE TODO, SI NO HUBIERA MALTRATADO Y VIOLADO A YUGI NADA DE ESTO HUBIERA PASADO! ¡USTED ES EL UNICO CULPABLE DE QUE YUGI HAYA DESARROLLADO UNA PERSONALIDAD ASESINA! ¡POR LO QUE A MI CONCIERNE USTED LOS MATO, MALDITO ASESINO! ¡ASESINO!

Había explotado en reclamos en contra de Solomon quien quedo impactado ante los gritos y reclamos de Joey.

Ya no había nada que hacer Yami había perdido la vida en manos de su propio hermano y este al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho no soporto la idea de no volver a ver a su hermano, a la única persona que había dado todo por el incluso su integridad y bienestar y opto por quitase la vida.

Para Joey era muy injusto Yami ni Yugi merecían terminar de la manera en que terminaron, el culpable no era Yugi ya que el tenia una enfermedad mental y no sabía lo que hacía, para Joey el único culpable era Solomon, Joey consideraba que él había asesinado a sus nietos, Joey estaba destrozado por la pérdida de sus amigos y lloraba por ello, ahora existía una herida muy grande en su corazón, una herida que solo el tiempo diría si podría ser curada o siempre estaría abierta lastimándolo en lo más profundo de su ser.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hola a todos, al final los dos hermanos terminaron muertos por la enfermedad y la negación de recibir tratamiento de parte de Yugi, esto hasta a mi me hizo llorar T.T espero que les guste, el próximo capítulo será el final de esta triste historia, mando un saludo a Divine Hathor, Sayori Sakura, Raven Bakura, Miley Atem, Azula1991, LauuChanSay, MagAnzu 16 y a todos aquellos que han seguido esta historia y han dejado sus comentarios apoyándome e inspirándome, bueno sin más que decir me despido nos veremos en el ultimo capitulo que se titulara "el ultimo adiós". Sayonara.

DarkYami Motou.


	12. El último adiós

**Doble personalidad**

**Capitulo 12: El último adiós**

Habían pasado dos días desde que había ocurrido la tragedia, Joey se encontraba haciendo los preparativos del funeral, quería hacerlo con todo el respeto posible, respeto que sus amigos no recibieron en vida, los gastos del funeral estaban corriendo por parte de Tyler ya que después de enterarse de lo que había ocurrido también entristeció ya que jamás se imagino este final para los dos hermanos, Tyler ayudaba a Joey para que no cayera en depresión, Joey estaba sobrellevando bien la perdida de sus seres mas queridos en el mundo pero aun así le dolía mucho, no quería creer que de un momento a otro sus amigos ya no estuvieran a su lado, era una injusticia el haber perdido a lo mas valioso que tenia en este mundo.

Estaba en la sala de su casa sentado con una lata de soda en sus manos, recordaba el consejo que Tyler le había dado: "una perdida así siempre duele y es difícil de superar pero no recuerdes a tus amigos con tristeza ya que a ellos no les hubiera gustado, siempre recuerda con alegría todos los momentos felices que pasaron juntos, ellos siguen en tu corazón su recuerdo los mantiene vivos y solo cuando tu mueras ellos morirán"

Tyler tenía razón en eso pero aun así era difícil aceptar su perdida, estando sentado un pequeño recuerdo vino a su mente, el día que conoció a Yami y Yugi.

**-RECUERDO-**

Era un día soleado, dos pequeños niños que eran hermanos, ninguno de los dos tenían no mas de 6 años, jugaban en el parque a la pelota con su madre, cuando el más pequeño voló la pelota lejos.

-Yo iré por ella.- dijo el mayor de los hermanos.

Buscaba su pelota cuando vio una pelea entre 3 niños, 2 de ellos tenían acorralado a un niño rubio de ojos color miel, se le hizo injusto 2 contra 1 además de que aquellos dos niños eran mas grandes que el, cuando uno de los dos niños iba a darle un golpe al pequeño rubio se abalanzo sobre el tirándolo al piso.

-Oye tu no te metas, este no es tu asunto.- en eso el niño rubio aprovecho para zafarse del agarre en que lo tenían.

-Gracias por tu ayuda.- dijo el rubio.

-De nada

Vieron que los otros 2 niños se les abalanzaron pero ellos al pelear hacían un gran equipo logrando vencer y ahuyentar a sus oponentes.

-Como dije gracias por tu ayuda peleas muy bien, me llamo Joey Wheeler ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Me llamo Yami Moto es un gusto conocerte Joey.- en eso se escucho el grito de su madre, llamándolo.- mi mamá me esta llamando acompáñame.

Los dos fueron a donde estaba la madre de Yami, cuando lo vio se preocupo ya que tenia unos raspones en la cara.

-Mi vida ¿Qué te paso?- pregunto preocupada.

-Había dos niños grandes que atacaron a Joey, yo lo ayude, era muy injusto 2 contra 1.

-Lamento las molestias señora.- se disculpo Joey estando algo apenado por lo sucedido.

-Mi pequeño valiente lo bueno es que los dos están bien y nada malo les paso.

-Joey ella es mi mamá y el es mi hermanito Yugi.- Joey los saludo.

-Hola, mi hermano es un héroe.- esa ocurrencia del pequeño Yugi hizo que todos se rieran.

-Espero podamos ser amigos Yami.

-Desde este momento somos amigos Joey.- dijo Yami con una gran sonrisa en su pequeño rostro.

**-FIN DEL RECUERDO-**

Después de eso que comenzaron a asistir a la misma primaria y se hicieron amigos inseparables, Joey recordaba eso con una sonrisa en su rostro ya que ese recuerdo era uno de los más atesorados en su corazón.

-Es irónico amigo como te enfrentaste a esos dos bravucones y a otros que vinieron con el tiempo pero a tu abuelo no te enfrentabas mucho, el te domino, te quito tu alegría y las ganas de vivir.- Joey dijo eso con algo de enojo ya que era verdad Yami se enfrentaba a muchos de una manera física pero no fue capaz de regresar ni un solo golpe a aquel que lo masacraba y que en mas de una vez estuvo a punto de matarlo debido a los golpes que le propinaba, no fue capaz de demostrarle a la fuerza a Solomon que debía respetarlo tanto a el como a Yugi.

-Sin duda vivimos muy buenos momentos e hicimos muchas travesuras y nos metíamos en cada lio del cual lográbamos salir.

Joey se lo decía a si mismo pero hablaba como si se lo estuviera diciendo a Yami o a Yugi, recordar todo aquello que hicieron los hermanos Moto y él le traía felicidad pero a la vez mucha tristeza. Recordaba los buenos momentos con sus amigos también las palabras de aliento que Yami le dijo cuando sus padres se divorciaron: "**todo estará bien, se que ahora te sientes triste pero ya pasara ya que estoy contigo para ayudarte a superarlo, lo haremos juntos".- **todo venia a su mente como si estuviera viendo una película y como tal vino el momento en que los vio por primera vez golpeados eso era algo que jamás iba a olvidar.

**-RECUERDO-**

Era un día caluroso de primavera Joey esperaba en el salón a sus dos amigos cuando los vio llegar fue a saludarlos pero ellos estaban muy serios.

-Hola amigos ¿Cómo están?- Yugi paso de largo pero Yami se paro a contestar el saludo.

-Hola Joey estamos bien.- estaba muy serio, no sonreía y eso era raro en el.

-Estas muy serio ¿Todavía sigues triste por ya sabes?- refiriéndose a la muerte de la madre de ambos chicos que no tenia mucho que había sucedido.

-Si todavía no lo aceptamos, no te preocupes.- Yami siguió su camino para alcanzar a Yugi, cuando dio media vuelta Joey noto un pequeño moretón en la parte de atrás de su cuello.

-Yami ¿Qué te paso? Tienes morado atrás de tu cuello.- Yami se puso nervioso.

-Estoy bien lo que pasa es que me caí y me pegue, no es nada.- Joey le creyó en esos momentos y no sospecho nada sino hasta unos días después Yugi estaba triste todo el tiempo y Yami comenzaba a caminar muy lento también parecía que le dolía caminar por los gestos que hacia.

-¿Seguros que están bien? Últimamente los he visto muy mal.

-Ya te dije que estamos bien Joey, no te preocupes.- esta vez Joey no le creyó solo se quedo mirando a los dos hermanos, le dio una palmada en la espalda a Yami pero este casi da un grito de lo mucho que le había dolido aquella acción.

-Vez no estas bien mas bien estas adolorido ¿Qué es lo que te ha pasado?- vio que Yugi tampoco había pronunciado palabra y vio que quería llorar, últimamente solo se mantenía muy callado- ¿Qué les pasa? Últimamente han estado muy raros.- Yugi decidió romper el silencio de lo que realmente pasaba.

-Es nuestro abuelo, hace 1 semana empezó a pegarnos, ayer lastimo mucho a Yami.- dijo manteniendo la mirada en el piso, Yami volteo a otro lado no queriendo encarar a Joey.

-Wow eso no me lo esperaba ¿Por qué no me querían decir nada? ¿Acaso no confían en mi?- pensando que esa era la razón de su silencio.

-No es eso Joey, es que es tan vergonzoso y no queríamos que te preocuparas.- dijo Yami admitiendo que esa era la razón de su comportamiento.

-Son mis amigos yo siempre me voy a preocupar por ustedes.

Ellos le mostraron una sonrisa al verse apoyados por su mejor amigo.

**-FIN DEL RECUERDO-**

Recordaba eso muy bien, cada día los veía golpeados sin una esperanza de poder escapar de su tortura, cada día la alegría que había existido en ellos iba desapareciendo hasta que se veía la tristeza y una desolación total en sus rostros, sus otros amigos les habían dicho que no querían volverlos a ver y el recibió amenazas de parte del abuelo Solomon para que se alejara ya que de lo contrario le causaría mucho daño pero el no podía hacerlo, no podía dejarlos solos a merced de aquel tirano, la solución seguir con su amistad pero a escondidas.

-Lo odio tanto, para mi ese sujeto los asesino, por su culpa ustedes ya no están a mi lado mis queridos hermanos.- derramos unas lagrimas.- jamás los voy a olvidar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras en la casa tienda Solomon caminaba alrededor del sofá desesperado, su mirada ya se veía insana, se tapaba los oídos como queriendo callar las voces que lo torturaban desde la muerte de sus nietos, escuchaba muy claramente aquellos gritos que siempre había escuchado cuando los golpeaba pero ahora le parecían muy tortuosos, se había dado cuenta de que había hecho mucho mal a la única familia que le había quedado pero ya era demasiado tarde para darse cuenta, fue a un rincón de la casa donde su mente hizo que visualizara una de las tantas escenas en donde golpeaba a Yami sin piedad alguna, en eso creyó escucharlo suplicar.

-¡Por favor abuelito ya no me pegues, me duele mucho por favor ya no!- Yami estaba arrodillado en el piso temblando de miedo y rogaba con lagrimas en los ojos para no ser golpeado mas ya que su cuerpo estaba muy adolorido por los golpes recibidos anteriormente, vio claramente en contestación a aquella suplica un golpe mas sobre su pequeño cuerpo de 10 años, vio como gritaba, lloraba y se retorcía ante el dolor de ser golpeado por quien se suponía que debía cuidarlo.- ¡YA NOOOO! ¿Por qué nos odias tanto abuelito? ¿Por qué? Sniff.

Solomon quería creer que esa era otra persona golpeando a su nieto pero la realidad es que era el quien hacia aquella atroz acción, contemplo como después de recibir mas golpes el pequeño Yami no soporto mas quedando en la inconsciencia, cerro sus ojos al ver como estaba cubierto de sangre respirando muy lentamente y el con una expresión de satisfacción al verlo en ese estado tan deplorable. Así había sido en esos últimos días, su mente hacia que recordara de una manera tan vivida la tortura aplicada a los dos hermanos, su mente se estaba encargando de torturarlo con sus acciones pasadas haciendo que las recordara y que estas no lo dejaran en paz.

Se alejo de ahí y subió a la planta alta de la casa donde se visualizo otra escena pero esta vez con Yugi, se veía a si mismo entrando a la habitación del mas pequeño con una gran palo en las manos, lo vio golpeándolo y también con lagrimas en los ojos suplicando para que se detuviera.

-¡Abuelito ya no, ya no, me duele mucho, ya no me pegues sniff!- en eso vio que hacia otra acción contra Yugi, comenzó a tocarlo donde no debía lastimándolo aun mas, Yugi suplicaba para que su abuelo no continuara con aquella acción que estaba lastimándolo mucho.- ¡NOOO POR FAVOR NOOO! ¡DUELE! ¡ME DUELE!

Bajo corriendo de ahí, no podía soportar ver aquella escena donde comenzó a violar a su pequeño nieto, otras escenas vinieron a su mente eran como una película de horror y lo peor es que el era el protagonista donde torturaba a dos niños inocentes, unos pequeños que no tenían la culpa de su enfado, un enfado surgido tras la muerte de su hija, quería desquitarse por el dolor sufrido y quienes pagaron las consecuencias fueron sus dos nietos. Seguía escuchando los gritos de suplica de Yami y Yugi los cuales era muy desgarradores, ni el mas valiente habría soportado escuchar tales gritos de dolor, desesperación y angustia de dos pequeños.

-¡Ya basta! ¡Dejen de torturarme así!- cayo de rodillas.- lo siento, lo siento.- decía en susurro mientras derramaba lagrimas pero aquello no servía ya que las voces se hicieron mas fuertes, al parecer estaba condenado a que su mente lo torturaría de esa manera por el resto de su vida y ese era el peor castigo de todos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Paso una semana era el día del funeral, Joey veía con tristeza los dos ataúdes, se sentía tan destrozado, sintió una mano en su hombro, al voltear se encontró con Tyler.

-Estas siendo muy fuerte con esta situación, te admiro por ello.- se expreso Tyler.

-Doctor Tyler debo agradecerle por tratar de ayudar a mis amigos y por ayudarme a sobrellevar su perdida, pero aun me duele mucho.

-No debes agradecerme lo hice con las mejores intenciones del mundo, se que los quería mucho ya que los considerabas tus hermanos solo recuérdalos con felicidad y no tristeza.

-Así lo hare doctor.- Joey se acerco a los ataúdes los cuales estaban abiertos mostrando los rostros de Yami y Yugi, aquellos rostros que alguna vez estuvieron llenos de vida ahora se mostraban pálidos, marchitos y sin vida.- jamás los voy a olvidar.- en medio de sus pensamientos escucho una voz por detrás.

-Lo sentimos mucho Joey.- dijo la voz de una chica, Joey volteo y puso un gesto de desagrado.

-No creo que les importe así que ahora vayan a darle su lastima a otro lado.- dijo Joey.

-Vamos Joey ¿Acaso crees que no tenemos derecho de estar aquí con nuestros amigos?- Joey enfureció al escuchar eso.

-¿Amigos? ¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso Tristán? Según yo se un amigo no abandona en los momentos difíciles y ustedes les dijeron que no querían saber nada de ellos y ¿Ahora resulta que son sus amigos? Váyanse al diablo.

-Estábamos asustados por el señor Moto y sus amenazas, fue un gran error y ahora nos arrepentimos de eso.- dijo Tea con mucha tristeza.

-Muy tarde para eso, por si no lo recuerdas Tea a mi también me amenazo pero yo me quede para apoyarlos a pesar de todo sin en cambio ustedes son tan malditos como el desgraciado que me los arrebato ya que ustedes no quisieron quedarse para brindar su apoyo en el momento en que ellos mas lo necesitaron, ustedes jamás sabrán ni se imaginaran todas las malas que ellos pasaron.

-Claro que podemos imaginarlo Joey…

-¿Enserio? no lo creo y se los diré, Yami fue torturado y siempre era molido a golpes y Yugi fue violado, todo eso se los hizo el abuelo Solomon, Yugi a causa de todo eso creo una personalidad llamada Dark que termino asesinando a Yami y después Yugi recobro la conciencia y al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho termino suicidándose.- Tea y Tristán estaban sorprendidos, Joey tenia razón eso jamás se lo imaginaron.- si quieren dar su respeto lárguense de aquí, creo que es lo menos que podrían hacer.

-Pero Joey…

-Pero nada Tristán, créanme me estoy conteniendo para no dejarte en muletas como te lo mereces por respeto a mis amigos, no quieran acabar con mi amabilidad, ahora largo no los quiero volver a ver por lo que resta de mi vida.

Joey se dio media vuelta para ponerse a rezar junto a sus mejores amigos, ver a Tea y Tristán le produjo mucho enojo, los odiaba por el hecho de venir y decir que eran sus amigos cuando nunca lo demostraron, quería golpearlos pero por respeto a quienes mas aprecio cuando estuvieron vivos no lo hacia, solo esperaba que no se apareciera el mayor de los desagradables ya que ahí no se contendría.

Tyler había observado todo aquello, sabia del odio y resentimiento que había hacia aquellas dos personas y lo entendía perfectamente, una persona que también había presenciado aquello se acerco a Tyler.

-Se ve que no acepta a esas dos personas aquí.

-Es comprensible Lían, es comprensible.- ambos se acercaron junto a Joey para rezar una rato.

Tea y Tristán optaron por irse, ellos querían decir adiós pero Joey no se los permitiría.

Cuando termino el funeral los cuerpos fueron llevados al cementerio de Domino para su ultimo destino, el sacerdote estaba dando la mis para cuando termino el sacerdote pregunto si alguien quería decir unas ultimas palabras, Joey se ofreció.

-A todos los presentes quiero agradecerles por su presencia y quiero decir a mis amigos que yo siempre los quise mucho, siempre estuvimos juntos en las buenas y en las malas, ustedes Yami y Yugi pasaron por las cosas mas terribles eso es algo que se muy bien y ahora ya pueden descansar del dolor que lo agobio, siempre seremos amigos sin importar el tiempo, adiós mis queridos hermanos algún día nos volveremos a ver.

Después de aquellas palabras los ataúdes fueron bajados a dos fríos hoyos en la tierra para después ser sepultados, eso le dolió de sobremanera a Joey que no se contuvo y comenzó a llorar ya que aquella escena había sido muy dolorosa, el entierro y el funeral terminaron, todos se retiraron excepto Joey quien se quedo unos momentos mas.

-Este es el adiós, los voy a extrañar, me alejare de Domino pero regresare solo para verlos eso seria a lo único.- puso unas flores en ambas tumbas.- algún día nos volveremos a ver.- después de eso procedió a retirarse del cementerio donde ahora yacían los cuerpos de los que en vida fueron Yami y Yugi.

Aunque pasaba el tiempo para Joey el recuerdo de sus amigos seguía vivo en el y aunque pasara mucho tiempo su perdida seguía doliendo con la misma intensidad que cuando ocurrió, se había mudado a otra ciudad cercana a Domino, solo regresaba para visitar y arreglar las tumbas de sus amigos, regresaba una vez a la semana, era lo único.

Tyler seguía con su vida pero no podía olvidar a los hermanos Moto, ellos fueron personas que sin querer se habían ganado su corazón y por eso mismo dedicaba mas esfuerzo para sacar adelante a sus pacientes, una cosa le había molestado y eso era que Solomon no había asistido al funeral de sus nietos, se preguntaba ¿En verdad tan poco le importaban sus nietos que ni a su funeral fue?

En parte sabia que eso había sido lo mejor ya que Joey no se hubiera podido controlar pero aun así por lo menos una vez visitar las tumbas y el hecho de que no lo hacia demostraba que no le importaba en lo absoluto. Un día se le ocurrió ir a hacer una visita al señor Moto, cuando llego vio la puerta abierta así que decidió entrar para encontrar el cuerpo sin vida del señor Moto, se había clavado un cuchillo en el estomago y se había desangrado a causa de ello, Tyler solo dio un suspiro de resignación.

-Vaya final para un hombre horrible, en parte debo decir que se lo merecía.- al ver un poco mas la habitación encontró una nota, la tomo y la leyó, esta decía lo siguiente: **"ya no puedo aguantar ya que cada día que pasa escucho los gritos de Yami y Yugi pidiendo y suplicando para que ya no los lastime, ahora que ya no están en este mundo es cuando me doy cuenta del daño tan terrible que les hice, es cuando comprendo que los lastime de tantas maneras tan crueles, por ahora ya no hay nada que hacer, ya no aguanto la culpa ya que el recuerdo constante de lo que les hice me tortura a cada momento del día y ya no puedo estar así, por favor hija perdóname por no cuidar a tus hijos como te lo había prometido, Yami, Yugi espero que desde el cielo puedan perdonarme por las cosas tan terribles que les hice pasar y por no haberlos amado lo suficiente, se que ya no los veré ya que a mi me tocara ir al infierno por mis acciones y eso es lo mejor".**

-Se arrepintió, esto es algo que no creí que pudiera pasar, la culpa fue tanta que decidió quitarse la vida, ojala estas palabras de perdón las hubiera dicho cuando ellos estaban con vida, adiós señor Solomon Moto.

Salió de ahí dando aviso del cuerpo, después de investigar se dio la causa oficial de la muerte del señor Moto: suicidio. Todo había terminado para la familia Moto empezando por un ambiente lleno de violencia que dio como nacimiento a una personalidad violenta y asesina en un niño amable y dulce, todo había concluido de la peor manera y todo por no recibir la ayuda que necesitaba a tiempo para tratar aquello que lo lastimaba.

El recuerdo de Yami y Yugi seguía en el corazón de un amigo que fue incondicional, un amigo que demostró amor y cariño reales hacia ellos, Joey seguía yendo a visitar las tumbas de Yami y Yugi, su recuerdo jamás desaparecería de su ser y el día en que Yami y Yugi ya no fueran recordados seria porque ese día Joey ya había muerto.

**Fin.-**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hola a todos he aquí el final de esta historia la cual no acabo de una manera feliz, este seria mas un final realista que el acostumbrado final feliz ya que en la vida real las cosas no siempre acaban felizmente como a todos nos gustaría, espero que esta historia haya sido de su agrado, agradezco a todos los que la leyeron y comentaron, eso me hace sentir orgullosa ya que con esto cierro una historia mas cumpliendo un primer año desde que empecé a escribir y subir mis historias a fanfiction, con esta historia cierro mi primer año con 12 historias y empiezo otro con mi siguiente historia, bueno sin mas que decir me despido agradeciendo todo su apoyo. Sayonara.

DarkYami Motou.


End file.
